


An Unofficial Affair

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, I'm not sure if 'non-magical' is the correct term but anyway, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 亚茨拉菲尔神父想知道究竟是谁杀了那位药房伙计。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是神父+侦探!Aziraphale和前罪犯!Crowley  
*男体设定

让我们回想事情的开始，或者说，表面上看起来的开始。第一个工作日的早晨，洛伊·安托蒙德的两个同事发现已经七点、离他值岗的时间已经过去了半个小时。安托蒙德是个严厉的老板，如果他不在，整个药房的所有人员都抽不上烟。两个下属逐渐不耐烦，最后怒不可遏，于是决定前去他的公寓。他们俩生性暴躁、待人疏慢，又精通毁灭之道（这隐隐说明他们的所谓药房实在是一个幌子），但仍对安托蒙德有所敬畏：毕竟他们的薪金都来自于他。他们决定在门口等他出现。他们的怒气不断积增，两位药房伙计在紧锁的房门前等待了一刻钟，最后实在忍不住了。

“该死的，他怎么还不出来！”其中一位瓮声瓮气地说。他不敢说得太大声，怕被里面的人听见。不过他多虑了；这栋建筑的隔音效果好到可怕。当然，他不知道这一点。

另一位似乎恍然大悟地想起了什么，“昨天晚上安托蒙德就很不对劲，记得吗？”于是这两个人想起来昨晚他无故烦躁、提前翘班，留着两个人守着药房的事，不禁怒火中烧。

“他要是再不出来我们就把门给砸了！”其中一位说。

“我们现在就可以砸！”另一位答道。

于是，他们真的砸开了门。

这本来很值得调查，但医生推定的死亡时间能够排除他们的嫌疑。他们中间的一个发出一声惊呼，恐惧万分地跑下楼。作为谋杀，安托蒙德的尸体状况几乎算得上一种极致的平平无奇：喉管被残忍地割开，几乎已经穿透，杀人的利刃一定砸向他很多次，他的几绺长发甚至断在了床铺上。恐怕在那之前，他的面色就已经变得像那样惨白，但他的身体却被摆成如此平静的姿势——如此平静。

哪怕是他们也没有见过这么悲惨的死法。当然，他们在监狱里的同僚干过的更多，但就在他们面前，有人选择了捣毁一个人的喉咙，然后让他做出殉道者的姿势。他死了，那个小个子恶霸，从不以笑待人的药店伙计——他的两个同僚狂奔上街，一直觉得脊背发凉，仿佛能感到他们去世上司的冤魂跟在后面。他们仓促地商量了一会，决定一个先回药店清点一下，另一个则找机会想好说辞报警。他们甚至都没想到留一个人守在房间门口保护现场。这个世道，很少有人能这么愚蠢了。

正当留在街上的那位环顾四周、扎进距离最近的电话亭的时候，主教加百列从附近经过。他身穿便装，此刻一脸茫然。这时，位于大道小巷交叉处的这座房子周围已经围了一圈人。他询问一番，随即决定这里需要一个牧师。他亲自和另一位路过的先生上了楼，在一群试图进屋围观的人面前，那位自告奋勇的先生拦住了他们，而加百列跪在尸体身边，为他祈祷。

这就是我们的药店伙计得到安息的全部故事。

“你似乎不太高兴，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔看着眼前的老友，后者正撇着嘴阅读那份报纸。“那张照片拍得不太好，”他若有所思地补充道，“血迹根本看不出来，看上去是漆黑的一团印刷错误。你不可能是在害怕这个，对吧？”

克鲁利嗤之以鼻。“害怕？我见过的尸体比你多，这点你不能否认，神父！”

亚茨拉菲尔微笑起来。“我得说，我送了好多人的终——哦，呃，不是听上去的那个意思，当然。——你依然没有告诉我你在担心什么。”

克鲁利一开始没有理他，眼睛望着窗外，似乎在赌气。“我没有在担心。”他好不容易才说出这么一句。

***

克鲁利在看到尸体的第一眼时屏住了呼吸。亚茨拉菲尔不安地瞟了他一眼，这才把视线移向尸体。

“哦，天哪。”他喘出一口气。“一定有人非常恨他，对不对？”

“显然如此。”克鲁利干巴巴地说。“容我提醒你，他肯定不是简单的药店伙计。”

“你是说——”亚茨拉菲尔丢过去一个疑问的眼神，“‘怎能不湿鞋’？”警察局长现在也开始注意听了。

“他不是简单的‘湿鞋’而已，我的神父，”克鲁利哼了一声，“他自己就是那条河。我们的警察先生应该能说得比我清楚。哦，你还不知道，先生？那你大可以往这方面查一查——比方说，搜搜看那个药房里面，但我怀疑另外那两位可敬的绅士已经把那儿清空得差不多了。相信我，那个药房真的不只是药房而已。”

亚茨拉菲尔环顾四周，不情不愿地打了个寒战。除了那些血迹，一切都如此正常：除却半块地板上溅满了血，他头周围的床单也被血浸透，有一些溅到桌腿、床腿和椅子上，安托蒙德的房间非常整洁。没有任何打斗的痕迹。他转过头，克鲁利正在和警察局长交谈。（后者明显感到非常不自在。其实克鲁利也很不自在；他这辈子都不会喜欢和警察交流。）写字台齐整得不可思议：每家每户都有的最普通的墨水瓶、钢笔和纸夹摆在书桌中央，在书桌一角摆着一摞打印得密密麻麻的收支账目——警察局长被叫来收走了它们。克鲁利走到亚茨拉菲尔身边，吹了声口哨。

“报纸上可有的写了，**那些**报纸！”

亚茨拉菲尔困惑地看着他。

“密室，我亲爱的，密室！”克鲁利咧嘴一笑，“这个屋子只有一扇门、一扇窗。在那两个傻瓜闯进来之前，它们都是锁着的。要么凶手锁上窗户，从正门出去，但除非我们这一片地区的好夜巡人沙德威尔瞎了，这是不可能的事。”

“我想，我不能信任沙德威尔的证词可信度，”亚茨拉菲尔怀疑地说。

“上天保佑，老沙德威尔一旦醉酒，连三个疯人院都装不下他。”警察局长深有感触地说，随后不安地瞟了一眼躺在榻上的洛伊·安托蒙德。“我说，我们能出去谈吗？不想当着死人的面。”

“沙德威尔发过誓。”他们离开房间后，克鲁利立刻回到话题。

“他**发过誓**？”亚茨拉菲尔瞪大眼睛。警察局长疑惑地看着他。“恕我冒昧，先生，但我们，呃，已经认识这位沙德威尔好多年了。他实在不是个会轻易发誓的人。当他发誓的时候，你最好还是相信他。”

“就算是这样吧，”警察局长半信半疑，“说不定是他把安托蒙德杀了。总之，正如克鲁利先生（他不情愿地撇了撇嘴）刚刚提到的那样……还有另一条路是凶手保持门上锁，然后从窗户出去……但是窗户锁得恐怕比门还紧。窗户外面是条小巷，窗口距离地面只有三英尺高。跳下去虽然有点难度，但对于身体健壮的人来说应该不难。”

“看来范围缩小得很快，”克鲁利无精打采地讽刺道。

***

回程车上，克鲁利好奇地看着亚茨拉菲尔。后者一直若有所思。

“你在想什么？”他问道。

“我在想——一件事。”神父回答道，“有件该出现的东西没有出现：那台打字机。”

克鲁利皱起眉头。“你是指——”

“我们都看到了，对吧？他显然有记录收支的习惯，有一沓打得非常清晰的账本堆在桌角。但是，我已经看过了整个房间所有合理的地方……他竟然没有打字机。一个显然经常打字，最近才刚刚在这间房子里打过字的打字机，没有摆在显眼的地方？这说不通啊。”

这位曾经的罪犯沉默了一下。“所以你是铁了心要调查这件事了，对不？”他问道。

“我从来没铁了心干过任何事，我的男孩……”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地回答他。只有他自己知道，他其实听出了克鲁利有多么担心。

“我要是你，我就不会插手——”克鲁利还说了一些话，但亚茨拉菲尔没有在听了，“——危险——有犯罪集团。”

***

克鲁利独自一人蹩进他们约好的碰面点。另一个人也在那里。

“所以你现在叫——贝利寇斯（Bellicose）？”克鲁利说，“还真够贴切的。”

哈利·贝利寇斯恶狠狠地说：“不关你的事，你这个叛徒！”

“叛徒？”克鲁利嘲笑道，“既然如此，你干嘛答应要来见我？你的头子死了，朋友。我不知道是不是你们的人自己干的——想夺走掌权者的威势，于是干脆杀了他，是不？”

“不是我们的人干的，”对方尖声说道。

“你又怎么能确定？别说了，你很害怕，对不对？你不知道究竟是谁做的。这世界上曾经几乎一切邪恶都归他管，现在你们的势力就和教会一样衰落了——然后他死了？”

“闭嘴，你个懦夫！”

“噢，你很清楚谁才是懦夫，”克鲁利不耐烦地摇摇头，“现在，我问你一个问题，你注意到什么了吗？”

“什么？”

“可疑的人，可疑的事，诸如此类。”

贝利寇斯似乎泄了气。“没有——没有。他就躺在那儿，上帝啊！我们下楼的时候，还一直有种感觉：他的幽魂在跟着我。”他冲着克鲁利恶毒地笑了一下，“他要是还活着，早就应该杀死这些叛徒、杂种——”

克鲁利看着他，摇摇头，然后大步离去。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

这是第二天早晨，洛伊·安托蒙德已经死了三十个小时。亚茨拉菲尔坐在桌前，皱起眉头。他凝视着眼前警方提供的报告。正如他和克鲁利已经知道的那样，在七点二十分左右，两位药房伙计撞开门之后，因为惊恐迅速跑下楼去。下面是他们之前还不太了解的：这栋公寓楼的结构非常简单，每层楼只有两户人家，互相是彼此的对门。他们撞开门的声响惊动了安托蒙德对门的那位老姑娘，汉娜·费勒女士。她从床上起来，奔向楼道查看是否出了什么事。费勒显然是在两位伙计一只脚已经踏上街道之后才赶到的，并且亲眼看到了安托蒙德的惨状。她发出一声凄厉的尖叫，当楼上的住户听到声音赶下来的时候（据证词，大概在七点三十分），他们所看到的仿佛是另一具尸体：费勒趔趄了一下，后脑勺重击在扶手上，失去了知觉。

越来越多的人从楼上跑下来。安托蒙德的药房是整个地区最早开门的店铺，因此，此时街道上依然空无一人，只有还坐在街边昏昏欲睡的沙德威尔，此刻被那两个药房跟班的动静惊醒，匆匆跑上楼。他没帮上什么忙；已经有不少人聚集起来，齐心合力把费勒抬上了街。事实证明他们的神智在大早上受过惊吓后都不太清醒，他们紧张地讨论了一番，大部分人同意重新把费勒抬回楼里，安置在其中一对夫妇的客房。就在他们七嘴八舌、大嚷大叫之际，主教加百列经过一旁。

加百列的证词不可思议（却不令人惊讶）地短小、冷淡。为什么这么早走在街上？有位一直以来的虔诚信徒需要他。她是他所见过的最为虔敬的人，对教义很有研究。对，她就是伤者，汉娜·费勒。他们一起讨论教义已经很多年了，从他还是学徒开始。有注意到什么吗？没有。你认识死者吗？不。死后是你为他祈祷？对。为什么这么做？主的需要。他在人群中随便询问了一番，一位热心绅士和他一起上了楼。他帮忙守着门，防止有人闯进来。事件发生之后，你去哪儿了？回去工作。先前加百列身体有恙，部分职责由亚茨拉菲尔代为管理，今天是他重新工作的第一天。

亚茨拉菲尔恼怒地叹了口气。该死的加百列！整个教区的文书工作就是主教口中的“部分职责”。他又往后翻了翻。全都无关紧要。这件事看起来一团糟。没有人看到什么重要的东西。所有人都没有不在场证明——这个地方的居民表面上也**太**循规蹈矩了……这话不是一个神父该说的，愿上帝保佑我，他在内心补充道——谋杀发生在午夜之后，除了沙德威尔，所有人都在梦中。沙德威尔赌咒说那天晚上没有任何异状……说不定人是他杀的，他对邪恶总是抱有不健康的仇恨（如果对邪恶的仇恨能够说是不健康的话）。

他抬起头，猛地吃了一惊。克鲁利向他走来。

“如果我没记错的话，我锁上了前门，”亚茨拉菲尔狐疑地说。

克鲁利在他身旁的椅子上坐下，随意地伸开一只手臂。“恐怕你的记忆大不如前了，神父。我们的局长说了些什么？”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他把手上的案卷递给克鲁利。克鲁利接过来，飞快地看了一眼，一边看一边皱着眉头。他的手离亚茨拉菲尔的椅子很近，手指不安地抖动着。他和这位罪犯唯一的共同点恐怕就是都讨厌任何形式的文书。没过多久，克鲁利把文件丢在桌上，从椅子上站起身来。“什么都没有！这是不是你想说的，神父？”

“我刚刚在想，呃——”亚茨拉菲尔愧疚地把视线别开，“会不会是老沙德威尔干的。我是说，他一向讨厌偷偷摸摸、牛鬼蛇神的勾当……就像（他徒劳地比划了一下）那个人那样。”他内心里知道那是不可能的，至少，拿着割开安托蒙德喉咙的那把刀的不太可能是他本人。

克鲁利想了一会，最后也摇了摇头。“他只会冲进去一枪解决那个家伙，然后跑去警察局自首，说自己除掉了一个魔鬼。”

“可能是吧。“神父打了个哆嗦。“可能他有个同伙，但也可能你说得对……”他把文件郑重地收好。“还有一件事我想不明白。就是这个所谓的密室——它到底有什么用处？无论如何，尸体都会在几个小时后被发现。安托蒙德的死法这么惨，没有人会认为他是自杀。”

“汉娜·费勒，”克鲁利咕哝道，“这种名字总让我不舒服——听起来太虔诚了*。她可能看到了什么。”

“她还在昏迷。”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地答道，“她可能只是看到了安托蒙德，被吓到了。这件事情实在让我搞不明白。怎么谁都什么都没看到？”

“他们当时简直乱得一团糟。你不能相信一个被吵醒的、没有吃过早饭的英国人，对吧？”

亚茨拉菲尔轻轻哼了一声，站起身来。“抱歉，我想我的出租车来了——你先走。”他为克鲁利让开道。他的语气里有一点紧绷，克鲁利能感觉得到。该死的。谁看不出来啊？亚茨拉菲尔一直都很紧张。他到底在紧张什么？

“你去哪里？”克鲁利问道，他的手放在口袋里。亚茨拉菲尔回过头来，克鲁利拉开门，然后抬头望进他的眼睛。

“噢，监狱。”有一瞬间，克鲁利以为亚茨拉菲尔会笑，就像他感到尴尬或感到必要解释什么东西时会做的那样；但他并没有笑。“我得定期去探望那些犯人。职责。”

在门廊，他们的肩膀彼此擦过时，亚茨拉菲尔终于迅速地对他微笑了一下。“等等，神父，”克鲁利在他背后喊道，“晚餐？”

亚茨拉菲尔从车窗里朝他喊道，“好极了！老地方见！”

车开走了。克鲁利站在亚茨拉菲尔的房门前，有些烦躁地来回走了几步。“他明显在想些什么，”他小声对自己说，“但他就是他妈的没有告诉我。”

***

亚茨拉菲尔推开门的时候，克鲁利正摊开修长的四肢在亚茨拉菲尔的沙发上发呆。他从深色眼镜的上沿望着神父，后者瞪了他一眼（克鲁利很快发现他没有真的在生气），随即坐在他旁边。

“如果我告诉你，下次不要自作主张进我家来——”

克鲁利不耐烦地挥了挥手。“拜托，亚茨拉菲尔，我在你家门口看着你离开——所以我根本不是进你家来。我只是回到你家里去。你可从没告诉我不能这么做。——你看起来很累。”

“我当然很累，”神父回答道，他的眼睛闪闪发光，“我还从来没有一口气询问过这么多人同样的问题！”

“你问了什么？”

“噢，如果真的一条条告诉你，我想我会把你惹烦的。”亚茨拉菲尔瞥了一眼克鲁利放在身旁的大衣，“最好把那个穿上，局长先生让我们下午拜访一趟。总之，我发现几乎每个罪犯，除却第一次被抓的小窃贼，似乎都认识他。”

“就算那些小窃贼也都认识他我也不奇怪。”克鲁利挖苦道。

“奇怪的倒是，他们都不肯透露有关他的私事……有些时候，罪犯之间的忠诚让我惊讶。我还知道了一件事，让我觉得很有趣：那很像，呃，一个隐喻。就好比古希腊语中‘奠酒’和‘合约’是同一个词。阿里斯托芬还用它写过一本剧……”亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头，“不。我老是想起毫不相干的东西。”

克鲁利只是若有所思地看着他。亚茨拉菲尔不自在地挪动了一下。“我们还能再等一刻钟，然后就得出发。局长先生似乎有想要告诉我们的要紧事。”

***

亚茨拉菲尔和局长握了手；克鲁利冲着他点了点头，权当是打过了招呼。

“有什么大发现？”克鲁利问。

“确实是大发现！”他带着两人走进里面，一边走一边说，“虽然也算不上发现，只是我们检查安托蒙德的遗物迟了一些，迟早要看见的。我想克鲁利先生说的没错，那些报社**有东西**可写了……虽然我们会尽可能不传出去。——这是我们在摆在安托蒙德桌上的那刀文件里发现的。”现在他们已经走到了一张办公桌前；警察局长把一张纸交给了他们两个。克鲁利接过纸。纸上是手写的文字，确实是安托蒙德的手迹。

“……你一定受了很大的苦！我想，我亲爱的，你根本不知道**我**受了多大的苦——我们俩受的苦楚是一样多的。你从来都不够坦诚。这一点上，你像个青春期的姑娘。我想我也不够坦诚；但或许你需要知道，我爱你，我爱你，我亲爱的，虽然我无法从这里抽身，我带领的这一切和你都没有关系。贞洁——他们会说你贞洁，只有我知道我们都有着同样的罪。毕竟，人类都有同样的罪，从亚当和夏娃起就存在我们的罪孽了，是吗？但我是如此爱你，有些时候意识到这一点让人害怕。我想象不出我会这样做：喜欢上一个虔诚的人。我恨你的神。我恨我们的神，如果真有我们的神的话。我想叫你非凡的爱人、圣洁的美人和真正的天使，难道没有人这样叫过你？但你一直如此犹豫……难道你从未想过要做出行动？”

这是一封未写完的信。到这里，它戛然而止。

亚茨拉菲尔看上去依然十分震惊。

“看来——她真的做出了行动，不是吗？”克鲁利干巴巴地说道。

“是啊，”警察局长搓着手说，“他手下的那帮喽啰肯定惊讶得要死，他们的主子竟然和一个狂热的天主教徒恋爱！可惜汉娜·费勒现在依然昏迷不醒——她还在医院里。”

“汉娜·费勒？”克鲁利的声音突然提高了。“可是——”他停了下来。

警察局长看向他，抱歉地眨眨眼睛。“我又忘记告诉你了，对不对？后来我们就这一点询问了一下，不少人想起虔敬的老汉娜经常上安托蒙德家中拜访。确实很奇怪，我也着实惊讶。你知道，汉娜年轻时是个美人，现在许多人也觉得是。但汉娜看起来实在不像是迎来了她的第二春；而安托蒙德似乎也不像是会喜欢汉娜·费勒的那种人。实在是奇怪的一对。”

“如果我没记错的话，她因为安托蒙德的死吓了一跳。”亚茨拉菲尔好不容易恢复过来，尽量礼貌地指出。

局长耸了耸肩。“可以是演戏。”

“什么人可以在医生面前表演昏迷？”克鲁利刻薄地说。

“那个，呃，可能是意外。”

“或许这是事实……等汉娜醒来，你会问讯她吗？”亚茨拉菲尔说。他的语气里依然有一丝疑惑。

“那是当然。或许我们也会通知你们两位。”

“恭喜你，呃，取得了这么大的进展。”神父说，“有什么忙要帮的话，我——和克鲁利——愿意全力相助。”

他和克鲁利走上大街。

“我不明白……”亚茨拉菲尔说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 汉娜·费勒（Hannah Feal）这个名字中，汉娜（Hannah）来自希伯来语，是“优雅、恩泽”的意思。费勒（Feal）来自古英语faele，有“忠诚”的意思，恰巧和pious（虔诚的）同源。


	3. Chapter 3

亚茨拉菲尔把茶壶和两只杯子端到他们俩之间，克鲁利睁开了眼睛。

“你昨晚就坐在这张椅子上睡着了。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“糟糕的一天，是不是？”

克鲁利站了起来，伸展了一下四肢，低着头看着亚茨拉菲尔。“我不明白——汉娜·费勒的事把我搞糊涂了。”他抱怨道。

“她也把我的思路彻底打乱了。”亚茨拉菲尔承认道，给他们俩的杯子倒上茶，“恐怕现在我有点迷糊。我想我们可以做些别的事……我昨晚在想，呃，我们可以回到案发现场。安托蒙德的公寓。我们还有个问题没解决：那个门窗都锁了的房间。”

克鲁利高兴地扬起一条眉毛。“有事可做总比什么都想不出要好，嗯？——你明明知道你就算给我准备了早餐我也不会吃，神父。”

“暴殄天物。”神父嘟囔道。“我们结束早餐就出发。”

一刻钟后，他们已经来到安托蒙德的公寓楼下。现在是九点差一刻，这栋建筑里的生活似乎一切如常；有一位夫人从楼上跑下来，把一副火腿挂在底层楼梯旁边昏暗的空室里。死亡并没有带来什么特别的痕迹。在快走到安托蒙德的居所门口时，亚茨拉菲尔探头往楼上瞟了一眼：从底楼到一楼的台阶要比一楼以上楼层之间的台阶少些。两层楼之间的阶梯狭窄不堪，或许还有点太陡了。无怪乎老汉娜·费勒得住在一楼。

安托蒙德的居处门口坐了一位年轻的警官，在他们说明来意之后为他开了门。尸体已经被移走了。克鲁利走到窗边，轻吹一声口哨。这是非常简单的一种闩。只要把挂钩掰下来，让它穿过下面的扣环，这个窗户就能从里面锁上。虽然简单，但非常有效：质量好一点的这种锁，哪怕拼命摇晃、撞击也不会松脱。

“我得说，这是最容易从外面锁上的那种窗户。”前罪犯用一只手把倒钩翻了上去，回过头去对着门口的警官喊，“这整栋楼都是这样的锁？”

“我不清楚，”警官走向前来，端详了一下，“但这确实是最常见的锁。做工好的也不便宜。”

“我不该指望你随身带着绳子，对吧？”

显然，警官不知道为什么他总该随身带着绳子。很快，他照着克鲁利的指示，不情不愿地从楼上的邻居家借来了一条大约十英尺长的细绳。

“其实根本不用动脑子，”克鲁利演示道，“你只需要在这里——在挂钩上——打一个活结……然后在窗外一拉——”

克鲁利把绳子垂向窗外，然后试着关窗。窗关不上了。

屋子里一片尴尬的沉默。

“大概是绳子不够细。”亚茨拉菲尔猜测。“用更细的线绳也许可以？你知道，就是拿来编织毛线帽的那种。”

“当然，或许吧，但是会有问题……你的外套上有截线头。”克鲁利走到亚茨拉菲尔身后，把那根粘在他背上的绒线轻轻拿了下来。他把那根长绳解开收好，把这根大约四英寸的绒线在挂钩上系紧。“正好借我一用，神父？这种线如果想要固定住，打活结是没有用的——你得系得非常、非常紧才行！然后你再用力扯——”

他用力一拽，那根线断了。仍然有一截线绳圈在挂钩上，但打结的部位已经挣断；过了一会，那节线绳晃晃悠悠地飘落，掉在床沿。

“除非凶手愿意冒险，不然它不会让这种仿佛在喊着‘我就是密室制造者’的线索留在现场。”克鲁利胜利地说，仿佛证明神父的错误能替自己的失误扳回一局似的。“再说，如果那个人愿意冒险，早就直接跑了，谁管门窗有没有上锁？”

“那门呢？”亚茨拉菲尔满怀希望地问，“凶手可能从门出去，然后想办法把门从外面在里面锁上了——如果你能明白我的意思。”

克鲁利看上去突然有些不自在；他张开嘴，仿佛想要反驳。在那之前，一直站在一旁的年轻人有点抱歉地清了清嗓子。

“我想那不大可能，先生们，因为就在他被谋杀的前一天，他找人来换过了门锁。这栋楼刚有人搬进来住的时候，每家每户的锁都是一样的型号。后来陆陆续续地换掉了几个。”他停了停，有点有点为难地继续，“我是说，无论之前凶手想了多久怎么把门锁上，现在他——噢！我听说是个她——面对的也是一个完全不一样的锁，是吧？”

“我想你说的很对，呃——先生。”亚茨拉菲尔心不在焉地说。他们一起走下台阶，并肩走在街上，谁都没说话。

他们正要走到拐角时，听到身后有人在喊亚茨拉菲尔的名字。他们停下脚步。警察局长气喘吁吁地跑了过来。

“早上好，我想我们恰好顺路。”他说，“我希望你们不是去忙什么事——？”

“我们不去哪里，”克鲁利说。

“那太好了。我正要去看那位女士——你知道的，汉娜·费勒。你们要不要一起过去？”

亚茨拉菲尔觉察到克鲁利对着“你知道的”这密谋陷害般的四个字嗤了一声。他向身旁瞥了一眼。深色镜片的、该死的眼镜让他什么都看不出来。

***

克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔一起倾身，看着病床上的那张脸。汉娜·费勒的神情平静，但有那么一丝焦虑盘桓着，仿佛她所承受了人类历史上所不能够言表的那种最为深重的罪孽：那是一个虔诚、年迈的教徒常有的神情。她很美，而且她老了；她的整个面庞都有这种神情：甜美而且老迈。哪怕昏迷前所受的惊吓和头部的重击也没有改变这一切。

“她看上去——很好。”亚茨拉菲尔直起身，对着警察局长说，有点局促。

“确实很平静；但她昏迷得实在太久了。恐怕伤到了大脑。我不太懂这些医生的工作。”他走出病房，来到走廊，示意这对搭档一起跟上。他又乐观地补充了一句，“当然，医生也说她或许会有那么几刻钟能恢复神志。希望如此。”

“所以，最后她会死？”

对方耸耸肩，表示无奈：“他们正在尽全力。”

克鲁利发出了一阵有些恼怒的响动。另外两个人的目光转向了他。

“即便这样，你依然认为人是她杀的？”克鲁利问道。

局长不知所措地眨了眨眼睛。“哦，克鲁利先生，我告诉过你那可能是一个意外！她可能表演惊吓表演得太过了，然后摔了一跤。”

亚茨拉菲尔不安地看了一眼克鲁利。“她看起来实在不像是会杀人的人。”他息事宁人地说。

“不是针对什么人，但是你不知道那些宗教狂热分子会做出什么事来！更何况现在我们有证词，她和安托蒙德确实过从甚密。”

克鲁利哼了一声。局长的语气拔高了，仿佛觉得有必要为自己辩护，“人不可貌相，克鲁利先生，我告诉你。我在这一行干了十四年了——”

“——而你见过的谋杀恐怕不比我见过的多。年过六十余，几乎算得上一个修女，杀了一个人，又被自己手刃的尸体吓到，差点把自己摔成下一具尸体——下得了这种推论，不得不说你经验真是丰富，警长。”

“克鲁利！”亚茨拉菲尔低声打断了他，转向局长，“您说您还有事要说？”

“是的，神父，”局长最后瞪了克鲁利一眼（顺带一提，克鲁利瞪了回去），转过头对亚茨拉菲尔说，“您昨天向我们要安托蒙德办公桌上的东西；现在我们都检查过了。那封信，连带着在其中发现它的那沓收支记录的纸张，我现在亲自交给您。如果你需要的话，墨水瓶和钢笔我们也能送来。但那些似乎没有什么价值——钢笔、墨水瓶上除了安托蒙德的指纹以外没有别人的；墨水瓶里的、钢笔里的和写信用的墨水确实都是同一种。有个我们的人在里面等待费勒女士醒来。”

走廊里再次只剩下亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利两人。克鲁利走向靠墙的座位坐下，不舒服地挪了挪身子。亚茨拉菲尔坐到他旁边。

有那么一阵子，克鲁利没有感觉到亚茨拉菲尔在看他。他转过头去，挑高眉毛和神父对视。

“我在想，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你为什么那么气愤？在他认为是汉娜·费勒杀的人时。我们根本就不认识这位女士。”

“谁说我是因为这个才气愤的？”克鲁利说，像蛇一样晃了晃脑袋。“我没有气愤。我只是——有点困惑。”

他低下头，从亚茨拉菲尔手中拿过那沓纸。

“我在怀疑，”神父有些别扭地试图继续话题，“你不愿意考虑凶手可能是直接从门出去的，是因为这对汉娜·费勒来说太简单了。你瞧，那一层就只有她和安托蒙德两个人住。她要是杀了人，出门，回到自己的居处，完全没有人会看见，对吧？但你不肯这样想……而且你不肯告诉我为什么。”

“我从来不知道你还会读心。来找你告解的人一定会排长队。”

“你在绕弯子。你一直在绕弯子。”亚茨拉菲尔说，有点不高兴。

克鲁利本来想回答“你也是”，但他忍住了。

***

他们检查了所有的收支记录，但在医院走廊昏暗的灯光下，实在是什么都看不出来。最后，不可避免地，他们再次开始阅读那封情书。克鲁利看着它，他总是带着的那副眼镜让亚茨拉菲尔看不出他的表情。尽管如此，神父大概知道，克鲁利和他一样坐立不安。爱——更进一步说，这样一个人的爱——这不是他们俩能够很快消化的范畴。安托蒙德，亚茨拉菲尔想，不像是一个能爱的人。他又一次回想起他的死状，尸僵早已出现，那双眼睛如此迷茫，表情狰狞；他看上去很瘦小，在那张床上。只要用手在他的后脑轻轻一托，你就能发现，他的头颅几乎和脖颈完全分离了。死得如此整洁、如此冷漠——那是死本身。他死得像殉道。谋杀则是残忍的，干脆利落，仿佛这不是凶手第一次杀人。

克鲁利把那封信放下，打破了过去一个小时的沉默。“这让我很不自在。”他摇了摇头，又整理了一下衣领。过了好久他才继续说道，“你知道吗，安托蒙德看起来不太可能和汉娜·费勒恋爱。”

“看起来？”他抗议道，“只是看着他不能判断他的，呃，情感。”

克鲁利嘟囔了一句，听起来像“他很邪恶”。

“你听起来像是喝醉了。”亚茨拉菲尔直了直身子。“他确实邪恶，他写道，‘我恨你的神’——”

“有些时候我也不怎么喜欢祂。”

“——当然，”亚茨拉菲尔不为所动地说道，“大部分时候，我们都会或多或少地抱怨祂的不可理喻，但是很少有人会说‘我恨你的神’。”他困惑地停了停。“而且，如果他爱着一个非常、非常虔诚的人……汉娜·费勒确实是一个非常虔诚的人。这样做难道不会激怒她？”

“或许这就是为什么他们说的那位女士把他杀了。”

“但是你不相信，对不对？”亚茨拉菲尔突然问道。克鲁利吃了一惊。

“我相不相信又如何？我只是——他们都说安托蒙德——”

“‘他们都说’，‘他看起来不像’——上帝啊，真该为你编一本词典——”亚茨拉菲尔有点绝望地一甩手，站了起来。他喘了一口气，又坐了下去。他向四周看了看，压低了声音。

“听着，你真的以为自己很难猜吗，克鲁利？”

“什么？”

“从一开始就跟汉娜·费勒一点关系也没有！克鲁利，为什么你一直不肯告诉我安托蒙德就是你以前的上司？”

克鲁利坐在凳子上，望着他张大了嘴。

“我们都很熟悉别西卜这个名字，对吧？昨天我去监狱的时候，有几个告诉了我在你们那个组织里成员都有些什么化名。那个叫贝利寇斯的药房伙计一定是哈斯塔，而——我简直不敢相信你一直装得若无其事——洛伊·安托蒙德就是**别西卜**！是别西卜被谋杀了，对吗？”

“你——你为什么不告诉我你知道？”

“我一直在等你亲自告诉我！”

克鲁利咚地一声向身后的墙壁靠去。“我早就说过你最好不要掺和这件事，”他小声说。


	4. Chapter 4

“你一开始就该阻止我。”亚茨拉菲尔试图对克鲁利怒目而视，但他的眼神最后只达到了“非常受伤”的那个量级。“如果你真的很介意我们俩陷入麻烦的话。”

“你是在说，如果我抢走你的报纸，你就会放弃这周的字谜游戏不做？”

“那不一样。”

“我看不出哪里不一样。”

“神职人员的麻烦已经够多了——”

“——所以你不会放弃到手的案件。从教堂里跑出来一会？这可是一场假期啊。”

“你不能这么说——那是服务于上帝！”

“噢，得了！”克鲁利嘶道。

这大概就是在之后五分钟他们俩之间的对话。然后他们突然发现他们正在无比尴尬地四目对视，并且意识到，如果上帝把是否废话当作善恶的标准，他们俩应该都下地狱了。亚茨拉菲尔一声叹气。“但这没有道理，克鲁利，”他说，“如果你是为了安全才隐瞒这一点的话。我们发现了这封信，不是吗？情杀就没有那么复杂。”

“那封信只能证明他身处一段恋爱。说不定它只是凑巧在那里。”克鲁利疲倦地说。

神父怀疑地摇了摇头。“他肯定认识那个人，而且‘认识’这个词也有点太委婉了，是吧？在夜里，他肯定会把门锁上，窗户也会闩紧——结果他死在了凌晨。除了，呃，床伴以外，那种时候他会招待什么客人？”

“可能在和谁商讨计划。”

“沙德威尔那晚什么都没看见。”

“你什么时候这么信任他了？”

就算按周末夜晚酒后的情况而计，这也将是一场漫长的交谈。亚茨拉菲尔转过头，看着克鲁利。克鲁利直视着他，用的是他不眨眼的凝视。“克鲁利，我们都很不幸地拥有很多这个世纪的常识——可能太多了。那封信说别西卜有一位虔诚的情人。费勒是位虔诚的女士。我们能做出很多假设。”

“同时也得假设她能从离地五英尺高的窗户跳下去。”

“如果她是从正门走的话，就不会经过窗户，也不会被沙德威尔看见。”

“那她就不得不把锁从外面锁上，”克鲁利的鞋尖焦躁地点着地面，“那个警局新来的告诉过你那不可能，亚茨拉菲尔。”

“总能解释得通的。”亚茨拉菲尔没什么底气地回答。他们再一次四目相对，然后克鲁利下了决心。

“你不能。”

“而你不愿意告诉我为什么，”神父轻声说。

克鲁利把双眼挪开，把脸埋进手掌里，仿佛想要清醒一下。最后他重新回头，但神父不能判断克鲁利在看的是什么：是他身后狭长的走廊，还是他的眼睛。

“我需要去透透气，”他呻吟道。

***

狭长走廊的尽头是一扇他们花了好长时间才打开的窗户，微弱的光线把他们的周围稍微照亮了一点。

“听着，”克鲁利说。“我不知道汉娜·费勒是谁。别西卜是个上司。**那种**上司。他基本上就等于几通专挑在半夜打来的电话。这个汉娜和别西卜有点关系——你能指望和别西卜有关系的是什么人？很多年前，有这么一个倒卖军火的女人，所有人都叫她‘战争’，有很多人看见她和别西卜在一起——”

“战争和每位顶尖的罪犯都有交集。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

”你认识**战争**？”克鲁利瞪着他。

他有些不自在地避过克鲁利惊讶的目光。“呃——我恰巧见过她。场合特殊。”他咕哝道。

“那你就更应该明白为什么我觉得这很荒唐，亚茨拉菲尔，因为她——这个汉娜——不是我们的人。如果她是，我总该听说过的。‘汉娜’这个名字离教会挨得太近了，他们听到都要发抖。”

但亚茨拉菲尔似乎已经没有在想这个话题了。他看着自己的手心，仿佛希望那里有一杯咖啡。“我在期望其他的回答。”最后他说。“我有一个想法，但我不知道如何证实。”

“那就问出来，”克鲁利说。

他声音中的尖锐吓了亚茨拉菲尔一跳。

“哦，不，我不能。”他说，语气很迷茫，“既然你——我想现在还不是时候。”

克鲁利想说什么，却被一阵急促的脚步声打断了。一位年轻人匆匆从费勒的病房里跑出来。

“她睁眼了，”年轻人通告道。

***

年轻人在六呎之外拨打电话的声音仿佛有一英里那么远。他们再次低头看着这位老妇人，就像他们几个小时前所做的那样。她看着他们，并且，从那双痛苦的眼睛里，克鲁利能看出她清醒的神志是如何在抵抗其余的一切：残忍的剧痛，周围的一切都是如此明亮。她很瘦削，脸上的那种平静此刻全消失了。亚茨拉菲尔俯下身去。

“你是汉娜·费勒吗？”

她似乎没有任何反应。过了一会，她几不可察地点了一下头。

“我们在调查——”亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一下。“——洛伊·安托蒙德的死。”他没有说别西卜。

汉娜听见了。她的眼睛里云雾散开又合上。

“你有问题要问的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔直起身子问克鲁利。

“我只盘问过快死的人。”克鲁利说，“恐怕这是你的工作，神父。”

亚茨拉菲尔又俯下身去。克鲁利退后一步，站在他身后，看到神父的身体紧张地绷起，他的头发被病床旁窗户透过的光照亮，边缘成为几簇黄金的细绒。汉娜仰卧在床头，看上去几乎是一位毫无光彩的死人。

“汉娜，”亚茨拉菲尔说。他又重复了一遍，语气更为急切，好让汉娜仅存的精力集中在问话上。“汉娜·费勒。你认识洛伊·安托蒙德，对吗？”

一阵沉寂。然后，从病床上发出一声气若游丝的“是”。

神父深吸了一口气。他缓慢地说道：“你是否要为他的死负责？”

克鲁利向前走去，站在亚茨拉菲尔旁边。他看见汉娜的嘴唇在微微颤抖。

“我看到他，”她说。

汉娜嗫嚅了一会。她挣扎着想再说些什么。他们等待着。汉娜闭上眼睛。有那么一瞬间，他们以为她不会再继续回答了——突然，她吐出一个清晰的句子：

“他疯了。”

“他是自杀的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。

汉娜恳求地望着他和克鲁利。

“他疯了。”她虚弱地重复道。

“汉娜·费勒，”亚茨拉菲尔说，他的声音仿佛下一秒就要碎掉，“是不是你杀了洛伊·安托蒙德？”

克鲁利的脑海里再次浮现出别西卜的尸体，他确信亚茨拉菲尔也是如此。但是汉娜的眼睛什么都没说，在那一瞬间，它异样地、灼热地闪动了一下。

“她死了。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

***

“一切都回到原点了，这么说？”警察局长惋惜地低下头，看着汉娜·费勒的尸体。“她告诉你们什么了吗？”

神父和犯罪专家对视一眼。“她试图透露什么，”亚茨拉菲尔回答道，“但她，呃，恐怕似乎已经失去了表达的能力。”

对方在一张椅子上扑通坐了下来。“很好——我们这边还有些事情要处理。如果你们要走，请随意。”

“请问，”亚茨拉菲尔无视了逐客令，“现在警方有什么进展吗？”

“那两个药房伙计，一个贝利寇斯和一个什么什么，”（亚茨拉菲尔看了一眼克鲁利。是哈斯塔和利古尔。）“他们逃跑了。我们已经派人去追捕了——真是可惜他们有不在场证明。我们调查了那天作证的酒吧招待，但她是个正派人。”

似乎没有更多新闻了。警察局长对沙德威尔的证词嗤之以鼻。这个老家伙一口咬定自己整晚都没有注意到异常，但谁知道他会不会出错？就算沙德威尔喝得烂醉，也没人能够证明。警方可不觉得起誓有什么法律效力。

那天早上的事，沙德威尔也帮不上忙，克鲁利想道。后来他也一起跑上了楼。他对邪恶总是特别痴迷。亚茨拉菲尔问道：“还有别人来看汉娜吗？”

“除掉那栋楼里的住户，”警察回答道，“恐怕不会有多少。她已经没有亲人了。”

“加百列主教呢？”亚茨拉菲尔礼貌地问道，或许过于礼貌了。对方困惑地看着他。

“汉娜·费勒是教会中相当活跃的一员，”警察局长说，“她年轻的时候可以算是一个教义研究者。很多人觉得女人没有资格解释教义——（他耸耸肩）——但加百列主教大概认为她是权威。实际上，我听说他们在加百列还不是主教时就有过联系。但他们的关系仅止于此了，我想。主教嘛，总该有很多事情要办。”

“他没有来过？”

“没有。”

***

告辞之后，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔走下医院门前的台阶。天色已经晚了。

“他说的没错。一切都回到原点了。”

“是啊，”克鲁利同意道。他们默不作声地走了一段路。夜色似乎肉眼可见地降临，亚茨拉菲尔整了整领结。

“我们接下来该做什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。

“我不知道。如果我是你，我会跟自己的搭档说清楚他都想到了什么。”

“我们都有所隐瞒，是吧？”

“是噢。”克鲁利赌气地说。

“你现在对这种相互隐瞒有什么感受？”他没有去看亚茨拉菲尔的脸，但他能听出他语气里的调侃。

克鲁利笑了，“说实话，我没有**那么**困扰。就像我一开始说的，只是一点无害的困惑。”

亚茨拉菲尔在他身边笑了。“说不定我们都有一点知道对方隐瞒的是什么。”

“我可不希望你知道。”他好奇地往身边看了一眼，“所以，**我们**接下来该做什么？”

“先是晚餐，我们约好的——然后，我想我们得找到真相。”

克鲁利没有问，“怎么找？”他问的是：“找到之后呢？”

亚茨拉菲尔沉默了一会。最后他说：“守着它。（Live with it.）”他想了想又说，“这样有一点我不喜欢。警方从此会认定——除非他们找到其他的嫌疑人——那位女士是凶手——”

克鲁利突然僵在原地。他们俩同时停下脚步，他们俩的鞋擦过彼此的。克鲁利推了亚茨拉菲尔一下，他们俩跌跌撞撞地扑进旁边的小巷。“靠在墙上，”克鲁利喘息地说道，紧接着，亚茨拉菲尔的背碰上了墙壁。克鲁利的睫毛几乎碰到了神父的额头，两只手抵在他的腰上。亚茨拉菲尔颤抖地呼出一口气；有一瞬间他只能听到克鲁利的鼻息。

“怎么——”

巷口路沿的路灯照亮了那位过路人的长相。是加百列。他匆匆走过，好像往他们这边瞥了一眼，但没有注意。

克鲁利放开了他。

“你让我看起来像个——”亚茨拉菲尔低声控诉道。

“——男妓？祂老人家在上，这能让他绝对认不出我们来，是不是？别抱怨了，亚茨拉菲尔。过来。”

他们一起走到巷口。加百列大步走上医院的台阶。他一定是去做警察局长认为他不会做的事：为汉娜·费勒祝福。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 教堂内部结构和教会、教区工作的开展方式真的把我难倒了，请各位凑合着看吧……

算不上辉煌的走廊两边摆着几尊造像。亚茨拉菲尔向右手边拐去，走进小礼拜堂。他上次来这里的时候还是几个月前，同事差他来帮忙找一个落在这里的物什。这是个他不常来的地方。桌上摆着一本圣经，已经被翻得书页卷起了。一盏灯放在桌角，上面落了一点灰，但总的来说，随便什么人都能感受到它的贵重。它被做成烛台的形状，点亮之后，它发出柔和、稳定的光。亚茨拉菲尔搞不懂现代技术，但他感激电灯。角落里有一张很矮的凳子，坚固的凳腿是暗金色的。教堂里的一切都透露着神圣，沉重而轻盈的气息像一阵风似的剪破了亚茨拉菲尔不由自主的不安。他在凳子上坐下，试图想清楚现在要干些什么。他不觉得自己在这里很受欢迎：很多人宁愿这位神父在自己的教区履行圣职，而不是一副根本搞不清状况的样子被加百列叫到这里来。他站起身，最后一次寄希望于他的直觉，四处环顾。说不定他能发现什么蛛丝马迹。汉娜·费勒可能来过这里，以加百列朋友的身份。她会喜欢这里的：一切都那么虔诚。

他叹了口气。搜查自己去过的每个地方是不是未免太夸张了？他走出礼拜堂，估计着自己大概在里面待了十分钟。他沿着走廊继续往前走去。现在这里恐怕已经没有多少人了。加百列每次都这样；在他办事的时候，加百列跟他说下午来找他。加百列根本没告诉他应该去哪里找。等他迟到了，一切又都变成了他的错——他掏出怀表，慌张地瞥了一眼。离主教说的时间还有一刻钟。

守门人还没有锁门，但应该也快了。大概会让我去门口等他，就在教堂前的空地上，亚茨拉菲尔想道。走廊此刻显得格外长。他深呼吸两次，最后一次检查了自己的指甲和领结，迈开步子走向门口。想到这一切就不免让他想到昨天和克鲁利遇到加百利的事。一回想起这个，他就感到有点恼火：好了，现在他和克鲁利又有一项需要相互隐瞒的事了。他鼓起腮帮，叹了一口气。

“**亚茨拉菲尔！**”

在他走到侧门门口之前，他被喊住了。他几乎是僵硬地转过头去，看见加百列向他走来。他的步子很大。他脸上往往会是一副根本没有试图表现真诚的笑容，但今天他板着脸。

“呃，”亚茨拉菲尔毕恭毕敬地欠了欠身，小声地说了一些礼貌的套话，不过别的什么都没能说出来。加百列瞟了他一眼，仿佛对自己的神情制造出的恐怖气氛非常满意。

“就省掉寒暄吧，huh？”加百列说道，重新整理了一下表情。（仿佛他们先前的任何一次谈话前有寒暄过似的。）“我们尽量速战速决。我知道你在调查洛伊·安托蒙德的案子。”

“是——是的，”他听见自己答道。然后他小心地问了一句，“我不知道你认识他。”

加百列不耐烦地做了个手势。“我当然认识他。他是这边犯罪组织最大的头目，亚茨拉菲尔，你估计还不知道。撒旦崇拜。人能变得有多愚蠢？看看他们就是了。——你还在和那个罪犯一起合作？”

亚茨拉菲尔迅速地在脑海中筛过了三个可能的回答“没有”、“我也不想啊”和“我们不算朋友”。哪个说出口都心怀有愧。不过，这是个不需要回答的问句。加百列的语气透着冰冷的嫌恶：“我告诉过你注意影响。”

“我想，普通民众并不认识他。而——而且他现在已经收手不干了。或许很大一部分是我的引导，”他说道，结结巴巴、大言不惭，愧疚地暗自祈祷克鲁利永远都不要听说他说了这个。

“或许吧。”加百列怀疑地说。“永远都不要让我们的撞见他，或者在报纸上看到他。”

“他很有帮助。”亚茨拉菲尔徒劳地补充道。

“罪犯总是了解罪犯，”主教嗤之以鼻。“这不是我把你叫过来想说的正事，亚茨拉菲尔。是另外一件事。”

他举起左手手掌。

“它已经持续一周了，”加百列解释道。“血止不住。”

亚茨拉菲尔屏住了呼吸。

“这——”他不知道该说什么好。它在掌心的位置。那是一道短的、横向穿入的伤痕。伤口很窄，但是挺深，看上去是新的，完全不似一周之前所造成，它甚至还在渗出新鲜的血。加百列的另一只手，他的额头、他的足，那上面也有类似的伤痕吗？他想，不，应该没有了，不然他也会展示给别人看。

“我本来想瞒住的，但就在昨天有其他神职人员看见了。”加百列说，“你必须保守秘密，知道吗？我们都必须保守秘密。”

“明白，”亚茨拉菲尔头晕目眩地说。**圣痕**，他想道。**加百列在他自己身上看见了圣痕。**这是昨天他去找汉娜·费勒的原因吗？

他独自一人前往他最喜欢的咖啡厅。在那里，羊角面包和咖啡让他冷静了下来。他感到震慑，但同样信服：加百列不会——他认为他不会——为了自己的权威故弄玄虚。他已经受到了很多尊重。他不需要弄虚作假。

他承认了他认识别西卜。亚茨拉菲尔挫败地想，这他自己也知道，一直都知道。他们或许在一起密谋什么事，但人不能是加百列杀的，因为说不通——无论如何都说不通。除非加百列在这之前一直躲在汉娜·费勒的家里，但如果那样，汉娜就必须是共犯。他不能相信汉娜是共犯。她看见了尸体；她吓坏了，她认为别西卜疯了。她向后摔倒，死了……他闭上眼睛，先是看见了克鲁利，他把他推进小巷，他的气息扑在他的身上，如此清晰的画面、感觉和回忆；然后他看见主教加百列从走廊的那一头进来，似乎刚从主祭坛走出来。那里应该已经没有人了，他留在最后才出来，是在做什么？他能够在脑海中看见，加百列站在那里，带着对上帝眷顾的无限自信和沾沾自喜，在思考自己身上突然出现的圣痕。

没有人见过耶稣受难究竟是什么样子。那些钉子刺入的角度，刺入的具体位置，没有人知道。他告诉我就是因为这个，亚茨拉菲尔绝望地想道，他告诉我就是因为我会相信——而我确实相信。是什么让那道伤口看起来那么真实、那么像一道圣痕？他回想着，仿佛又看到了那道伤口。它还在啐血；它很小、很深，仿佛有人把一个楔子用力钉进你的手掌，把你钉在十字架上。

***

特蕾西夫人的……爱巢（她是这么称呼的），真的相当不同寻常。克鲁利随便环视了一下四周，法国风情的、波西米亚风格的和伦敦得连亚茨拉菲尔都比不过的家具以一种让人简直怀疑有其内在逻辑的方式胡乱地摆在两面墙壁之前，大有把屋子正中央也占领的趋势。

“是吧，那个老傻瓜沙德威尔。”她冲着克鲁利眨眨眼睛。“他想表现得不太喜欢我，不过我都明白。您为什么不亲自去找他？”

去找一个只会用凶巴巴的眼光瞪着你、并且叫你“娘娘腔南蛮子”的人交谈并不是什么令人愉快的体验。克鲁利表情丰富地耸了耸肩。

“他只是说话太难懂。”

“哦，不！”她深情脉脉地说道，克鲁利在内心翻了一下白眼，“如果你真的、真的用心听，他还是知道点什么的。他知道那么多关于巫师的事！他不是很有趣吗？”

“是啊，是啊，”克鲁利说道，“他跟你说过什么吗？”

“我们不经常见面。”特蕾西夫人的语调带着点责备。“我和他都很忙。”

特蕾西夫人很忙，克鲁利能理解。但是不，沙德威尔一点都不忙。他只是忙于喝酒，以及忙于盯着所有过路的人看，以期找到几个女巫。他怀疑沙德威尔正组织着一群随时准备对她们用私刑的民间组织。特蕾西夫人基本上是在养着他。

“我们只有每天晚饭的时候会看到彼此，大概就那么一刻钟吧。”

“难道你们从不对彼此说话？”

“噢，他不经常和我说话！我告诉过您，他认为自己有义务看不起我。不过他确实诉苦——只是诉苦，告诉我他们那片街区上有什么人根本不把他放在眼里。他说话很怪。不知道是哪儿来的那些奇怪的骂人话，像上个世纪的人跑到这儿来了。‘没足月的’、‘遭瘟白痴’、‘乱臣贼子’，还有‘猪小肠’。”她咯咯笑着回想道，“上次他给我倒了好一番苦水，说是一个男的目中无人地走过他，进了一栋楼。他管他叫‘天打雷劈的路西法’，但听他那样讲，我觉得那个人只是没看到他的一位绅士。”

“他有描述那位绅士吗？”克鲁利身体前倾。

“抱歉？”特蕾西夫人茫然地应道，然后明白了。“噢！不是您想的那样，克——先生——天哪，我真是记不住名字。总之，就连这件事都是发生在四五天之前了。最近他并不特别健谈。您瞧，我只是随口一提，举个例子。每天惹恼他的人至少得有两打，如果跟他接触的人达到了这个数的话。”

他离开“爱巢”，走上街。天色还早，他决定去找亚茨拉菲尔。或许他们可以一起直接去找沙德威尔……他实在是不想一个人去。

***

他刚走上亚茨拉菲尔所住的那条街道，就几乎和神父迎面撞上了。他看起来心事重重，克鲁利只能猜测加百列给他安排的工作令人崩溃。

“对不——”他心不在焉地说，然后眼睛突然睁大了，“——噢，克鲁利！”

“听着，”克鲁利说，“我有些事要告诉你——”

“——我有很多、很多事要告诉你，”亚茨拉菲尔急急地说，“但不是现在。你能去找警察局长一趟吗？”他满怀希望地看着克鲁利。“我知道对你来说不太可能——就帮一个小忙，行吗？”

“那要看这个忙有多**小**，”克鲁利干巴巴地回答。

“让他两个小时之后过来。到我的地方，我们要对他讲清楚这一切。”

“什么一切？”

“真相。”亚茨拉菲尔说，随后快速、愧疚地补充道，“他需要的真相。”

“别告诉我你想终止调查，我的神父，”克鲁利惊愕地盯着他，“你——”

亚茨拉菲尔深吸一口气。这是他拒绝回答问题的预兆。“但是现在，我得去买张明早的车票，”他说道。“我必须要出一趟城。”

“亚茨拉菲尔——”

他已经走了；克鲁利瞪着他的背影。他突然感到特别孤独。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *圣痕（Stigmata）：指的是（往往）在圣徒身上出现的、仿佛是基督受难时所获的那种伤痕。  
*沙德威尔的那些骂人话是直接抄了乔伊斯的《尤利西斯》里面不停切换戏仿文笔的那一章（。


	6. Chapter 6

克鲁利盯着亚茨拉菲尔，但后者似乎打定了主意，在警察局长到来之前不说一个字。他凝视着他，神父的手指心不在焉地抚弄着小方几的边缘，克鲁利看得出他非常焦虑，他的眼神躲躲闪闪，一次都不曾回应克鲁利探询的眼色。克鲁利紧紧地抿住了嘴。一直到局长走进屋子，他们都维持着相当的沉默。克鲁利非常、非常不喜欢这样。

“听说你们有事要说？”局长拉开椅子，自己坐了下来。

有那么一刻，亚茨拉菲尔看上去相当为难；克鲁利觉得他求助似地瞟了自己一眼。但接着他开口的时候声音很平稳，仿佛自己在内心排练过好几次：

“我们把您叫过来，是想告诉你，我们认为凶手就是汉娜·费勒。”

一片沉默。

过了一会，老警察笑了起来。“所以我想得不错，对不对？愿意解释一下吗，先生们？”

“您看，”亚茨拉菲尔抱歉地说，“我们一开始不相信，是因为汉娜·费勒女士看上去不像罪犯——”局长想要开口，被神父非常巧妙地打了岔，“我见过很多罪犯，对我的同僚和上司们来说可能有点多过头了；克鲁利本身就，呃，曾是一位……我们都了解罪犯，您不能否认吧？所以我们不认为费勒女士是那个割开安托蒙德先生喉咙的人。但是，任何人都可以是罪犯，任何人都可以——”他在半途停了下来。

克鲁利的手指焦躁地敲击着座椅的扶手。亚茨拉菲尔看了一眼他的搭档，突然说：“克鲁利隐瞒了一件事，那天我们和那位人很好的年轻警官一起研究那个房间的时候，他没有说。”

克鲁利吃了一惊。亚茨拉菲尔低声说道，“密室是可能的。不是吗，亲爱的？”

他沉默了。亚茨拉菲尔转回身子面向警察。“那天克鲁利想用绳子把窗户从外面锁上，但是窗户关得太紧了。绳子没有办法从下面穿出去，因此密室最后不了了之。但不是这样的，克鲁利，对吧？那个密室是完全可能的。”

他停了一下，若有所思地说，“不是从窗，而是从门。”

“请原谅，”局长的语气有些疑惑，“但是据我们所知，安托蒙德的屋子就在前一晚刚换了——”

“——刚换了锁，是的。”亚茨拉菲尔模糊地做了个手势，有些愧疚地说下去，“实际上，既然费勒女士是一位可敬的教会之友，我们不得不假设她不会懂得高超的小偷伎俩，不过绳子的把戏足够简单了。话说回来，恐怕所谓的密室是不存在的——如果有真的完全孤立、封闭的房间，里面的人早就闷死了，是不？绳子的伎俩需要一条缝，而窗户下的那条缝隙太小了；但整个房间还有另外一条缝隙与外界连通。”

他停了停。“门缝，当然了，”他解释道。“那比窗缝宽得多。”

克鲁利哼了一声。亚茨拉菲尔看了他一眼。**我知道，我知道。**他仿佛这么说。

“你确实知道这是做得到的，对吧？”他重新把目光移向客人。“这是个不算大的住所。窗开在床的正上方，而门在窗的对角。那个巨大的衣柜、安托蒙德先生的衣帽架和厨炊都在靠门的这一侧。屋子里十分整齐；窗和门之间的距离不过三十英尺。我想，她估计用了全身力气——我指的是，呃，谋杀。当然。接着，她开了门，走到自己家里，取出准备好的长绳。我想她用的是那种很时髦的材料，锦纶，或者随便叫什么吧；她可能把很多条绳子用针线缝在一起，最后成了一根四十英尺的细绳索。她把其中一端松松拴在那个搭扣上，然后穿过整个房间，画一条对角线，一直把线拉出房门……她重新回到屋内，锁上门，确保细绳的一端依然露在门外。”

神父喘了口气。“接下来，我们不得不假设她身手依然敏捷……至少能敏捷到能做到接下来的所有事。但就算被重击了后脑，她依然挺过来了这么久，所以她或许并不虚弱。她必须跨过死人的头颅，”他打了个哆嗦，“然后——站到窗台上。现在她必须非常小心。栓有细绳的搭扣的那半扇窗户已经关上，她必须从另外半扇窗户出去。她爬出去，然后往下跳。那个窗户高五英尺。如果要我来跳，膝盖一定会疼，所以我不确定她能不能做到。但她肯定很轻……接着她举起手——我估计她的身高是五英尺四，但无论如何，不大可能有人举起手来，手指尖还没有五英尺高——把另外半扇窗户关回原位。巷子里没有人，连沙德威尔都看不见这条巷子。”

“不管怎样，”克鲁利突然说，“她还是要回自己的住处的。她绕到街道正面时，沙德威尔怎么可能没看到她？”

亚茨拉菲尔缓慢、悲伤地看了他一眼。“他没看见，”他说。“非常凑巧地，他没有看见。他不是一个可靠的证人。”

他继续说道：“她迅速地溜回楼内，上了楼。刚刚那些事做完之后，窗户已经关上，但还没有锁；门已经从里面锁上了。她拽住那根线露在门外的一端，用力扯了一下。绳结松开，搭扣掉了下来，凭重力落进插槽里。我想，因为窗和床的高度落差，那根绳的一端先是掉上了安托蒙德的胸脯，没有沾到他脖子附近的血；然后它滑过安托蒙德的身体，在床尾落向地面，从而避开了地上的血迹。接着她收好绳子，回家了。”

他继续说道，虽然他看起来很累。对于亚茨拉菲尔来说，这是很罕见的。“然后就是我们知道的那件事：她听到骚动，走出房间。但她很困……她表演惊讶，脚底一滑，后脑磕上了铁质的扶手。她死了。”

***

“哇。”克鲁利说。警察已经走了。

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。“我希望再也不要有什么事要我一口气说这么多话。”

“那就别当神父了，”克鲁利翻了个白眼，“连布道也能省了。”

“你们那边真是很没有幽默感，对吧？”亚茨拉菲尔站起身。“你要喝茶吗？上帝啊，我忘记给那位警察先生备茶了——希望他原谅——”

“不用茶，”克鲁利说。

“哦。”亚茨拉菲尔又坐了下来。

他们大眼瞪小眼。

“可怜的汉娜·费勒。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我甚至都不认识她。”

不知怎的，克鲁利觉得这话听得有点耳熟。“但是**那位警察先生**（说真的，亚茨拉菲尔，你还没记住他的名字？）是最可怜的，我的神父。你心知肚明。你根本没告诉他所有的事，对吧？比如为什么汉娜需要一个密室……如果密室不是必要的，她为什么要制造它？以及，沙德威尔根本没有那么不可信。你明明知道。他帮过我们两个大忙的。”

“是啊，是啊，”亚茨拉菲尔说道。漫长的、痛苦的沉默再次降临。

突然之间，插科打诨不再管用了，一阵新的、几乎绝望的恼怒和困惑击败了他，他必须问。亚茨拉菲尔究竟在干什么？他们都知道——“你知道这一切都不是真的，对吧？不是汉娜·费勒——”

“是啊，我知道。”出乎他的意料，亚茨拉菲尔这么回答。

克鲁利哽住了。

一阵沉默。

“而且你知道发生了什么，对不对？”克鲁利脱口而出。

一阵沉默。

“你也知道，对吗？”亚茨拉菲尔问道。

“如果你知道的话。”克鲁利说。

“如果你知道的话。”亚茨拉菲尔回答道。

“所以——？”克鲁利问。

亚茨拉菲尔看着他的眼睛。“——我想我知道。”他最后说。

“好。”克鲁利说。他突然说不出话来了。

“这就是你在隐瞒的，对吗？”亚茨拉菲尔温和地问。

克鲁利看着神父，猜度着他的意思。“我想是的。”他这样回答道。

“我明白了。”

“你真的不愿意告诉我别的事了吗？”他徒劳地问道。

亚茨拉菲尔真的不愿意。他看得出来。于是他告了辞。

他在走出亚茨拉菲尔的屋子之后在街道上站了很久。他思考了一下，他得拼命思考，并且诘问自己，你宣称如此了解亚茨拉菲尔，或许比这个世界上其他任何人都要了解，那么，接下来他会做什么？你应该做什么？关于犯罪很重要的一件事就是计划，而克鲁利非常擅长计划（把计划搞砸又是另外一回事）。他在街道上站了很久，想着自己应该做些什么。没有花多久时间，他就有了计划。而且他这次确信这是个绝佳的计划。他去了一趟车站。

他赶在换班之前找到了给亚茨拉菲尔买票的那个伙计。那位年轻人一开始还把顾客隐私挂在嘴边，仿佛是用强力胶粘上去的；后来克鲁利试了几次他已经久未练习的威逼利诱的手段，那胶水突然就没粘性了。他问到了亚茨拉菲尔买的是去哪儿的火车票；他买了当晚的火车。克鲁利可以一晚不睡，事实上，克鲁利可以连着好几天不睡。他一整晚都精神抖擞地醒着，在火车站四周徘徊。第二天早晨，他坐在火车站的咖啡馆，喝着咖啡，菜单摊开在他面前。二十分钟之后，火车进站的鸣笛声响起时，他抬起头向窗外望去，玻璃上的张贴画遮住了他的脸。他们已经互相周旋太久了，现在最大的谜题不再是别西卜之死，而是亚茨拉菲尔。他必须要做些什么。火车停了下来，亚茨拉菲尔下了车。


	7. Chapter 7

早晨五点钟，被称作“战争”的女人把亚茨拉菲尔打来的电报对折两次，放进抽屉。在这么做之前，她最后看了那份电报一眼。亚茨拉菲尔把约定的见面时间提前了两个半小时，说是临时情况有变——她并不明白。事态已经这么紧急了吗？她并不知道亚茨拉菲尔拍来电报的用意何在；他完全可以打电话。这封电报甚至可以说是无用的：亚茨拉菲尔知道她住在哪里。但亚茨拉菲尔在电报中要求和她在车站旁边的咖啡馆见面。为什么？她不是一个喜欢问题的人；她更擅长处理的是不那么理性的东西，如同她的化名一样。

战争钻进她为了行路轻便而定做的鞋。从这里到火车站还颇有些距离。她更喜欢徒步。她已经很久没有见过亚茨拉菲尔了，但她还记得他：略看不算起眼，待人有些局促，或许过分礼貌了。理论上来说，不会是她想要接触的类型。亚茨拉菲尔对她来说是一段甚为模糊的记忆……不，她沉思着，自那之后她几乎没有见过他。在大部分时候，他只是一个地址。他，还有他身边的那个……她对着自己摇摇头。实在太不幸了，她恼怒地对自己说道，如果有什么事情需要让亚茨拉菲尔来找她的话——在这么多年之后——

车站的轮廓出现在眼前，她稍微加快了脚步。作为一个经常远行的人，她知道亚茨拉菲尔在电报里指的是哪家咖啡馆：他们有很糟糕的咖啡，但有最好的视野，可以从窗口向外监视车站。她漫不经心地猜测着这是否与他的选址有所联系：那儿绝不符合亚茨拉菲尔的品味。如果是的话，他要监视什么？那种地方总有很多好奇的耳朵，绝对不是交谈的好去处，但如果是早晨五点一刻——

她敏捷地钻进朝她身后涌去的人潮。五分钟之后，她拉开咖啡馆的门。

她四处环顾，然后愣了一下，皱起眉头。

冲着她扬扬得意地微笑着的是安东尼·J·克鲁利。

***

早晨七点一刻，亚茨拉菲尔从列车上下来。你可以说他显得很烦闷，但或许这么说是错了。他正在沉思。他没那么擅长的沉思。但是，话说回来，他们都在处理他们不擅长的东西，对不对？他自己，克鲁利，以及（当然了）加百列，还有别西卜。

他鼓起腮帮，然后吐出一口气。

一切都在变化，从加百列在自己身上发现那道伤疤开始。

但是真正的变化应该发生在那之前。他仔细思索着。他又开始回想。他第一眼看见别西卜的脸的时候，在想什么呢？他想着，噢，我的天哪。那是很惨的死法，对不对？那把刀几乎像屠夫砍肉一样，砸碎了他的脊椎……他又看向他的脸。那是恐惧，对吗？亚茨拉菲尔做神父这么多年，从没有见过那样复杂的恐惧，因为人面对恐惧都是一样的。但别西卜的恐惧是那么复杂，他不能解释那种神情。那种神情意味着他知道什么。不是密谋的微笑，也不是行将被灭口的恐惧。他仿佛知道了一件足以摧毁他余生的东西。他阻止自己胡思乱想，转而重新开始构建那时的场景。他叹了口气，专心想着，险些撞上一个路人——那时他还以为死者叫安托蒙德，克鲁利知道他是别西卜，克鲁利没有告诉他。他为什么不告诉他呢？——别西卜的几绺长发甚至断在了床铺上——他的身体如此平静，让他想起一位殉道者。

他知道那种感觉，他也感受到了它。后来，这让他感到不舒服：殉道者有一个恶魔的名字，这也太不敬了。

但这不是他所感到的所有；还有一种感觉更为重要——有那么一瞬，他觉得自己见过这位所谓的安托蒙德。似曾相识感在人类的生活中太常见了，这绝不是第一次。但是面对那具尸体的脸，他却感到迷茫。

后来他知道克鲁利是在什么地方，他和克鲁利见过他吗？如果是这样，那会是在哪里？如果是这样，为什么那时克鲁利没有告诉他？

隐瞒太多了，他闷闷不乐地想，丝毫没想到他自己也隐瞒了几乎一样多的事。他继续往前走。那封信。那封言辞激烈的情书，里面写道，“我们俩受的苦楚是一样多的。你从来都不够坦诚……这一点上，你像个青春期的姑娘……”还有那台始终没有出现的打字机；他几乎都把它忘了。以及小巷里的那次。克鲁利是否意识到了什么？就是那个时候，他开始怀疑克鲁利知道加百列与这件事有关。那么，还有加百列的圣痕。他坚信这件事情和一切都有关系。

但他不知道自己为什么这么想。

他感觉到了——他知道自己感觉到了，并且全心全意地相信，他看见主教手上的圣痕的时候，他感受到了祂的恩典。或许不是恩典——但他真的感觉到了上帝。

有个声音在他脑海中响起，是他自己的声音：

那祂出现得还真不是时候，是不是？

***

一个小时前，克鲁利坐在咖啡馆里，喝了第二杯咖啡。咖啡很糟糕。他往柜台后面乜斜了一眼，几乎可以断定他们卖的酒也一样糟。无论如何，他们早上不供应酒。

他还是感觉心满意足，这种感觉看来一时半会消不下来了。或许证实自己**确实**还算了解亚茨拉菲尔给他带来了这种得意，这他是不会承认的。找到战争纯粹是凭着他的直觉，他不知道自己哪来的运气；或许是亚茨拉菲尔那次提到这位女人的支吾其词在他的脑海中留下了印象。和战争的交谈进行得很好，但她有很多事情不愿解释。

“你们是怎么认识的？”

她看上去有点惊讶。“什么？噢——我不知道你还……”她不肯继续说下去了。

他觉得自己要晕过去了。不是因为咖啡馆里完全不通气，而是因为这个该死的世界里所有人都在隐瞒。隐瞒就是这几天发生的一切。追根究底，他只隐瞒了**一件事**：有关别西卜的一件事。而那件事——不知怎的，他觉得亚茨拉菲尔知道。就是知道。

“既然你——我想现在还不是时候……”在等汉娜·费勒醒来的时候，亚茨拉菲尔这么说。他觉得他还没准备好把那条至关重要的线索告诉他。就是那条线索让他确信凶手不是费勒。所以，亚茨拉菲尔究竟知道些什么？

他的手指在桌上敲打着。战争已经走了。他突然觉得很闷。

克鲁利努力打起精神，咖啡让他感到令人疲惫地清醒。他把菜单摊开在他面前，这样他可以看起来不那么显眼。落地窗外，有人靠着玻璃坐了下来。克鲁利低头向自己的脚边望去：那个人在看报纸。克鲁利的目光停住了，他眯着眼睛辨认着那个标题；他的视线跨过玻璃的反光。

十分钟之后，克鲁利重新回到咖啡馆。他匆匆看完了那篇报道。最后，他凝视着那张快照里加百列的右手；报社甚至把它圈了出来。再凑近些，他观察着他在照片中所能看见的其他地方：在硬领后面若隐若现的脖颈，在刘海下面的额头。照片里没有展示他的脚底和脚踝，在所有其他有可能的地方，他没有看见其他的痕迹。

圣痕。好吧，这确实算件新鲜事。

他不无嘲讽地想着，加百列可算不上圣人。亚茨拉菲尔很清楚这一点。总而言之，那是一个很令人不满的上司——话说回来，上司不都一个样？基督被钉死在那里的时候，下钉的部位不可能在手掌：那个地方不可能承受整个身体的重量。既然如此，如果圣痕真的意味着受难，那么手掌上的伤痕就根本算不上什么——但或许不是这样。对克鲁利来说，上帝热爱符号和隐喻。或许手掌上的伤痕就意味着那位基督。

《双手流血的主教》。那是报道的标题。

亚茨拉菲尔曾经去拜访过加百列。回来之后，他告诉警察局长一个谎言，而现在，一个晚上过去，他坐上了来到这里的列车。是因为这件事吗？

他折起报纸，重新把菜单放在眼前。墙上的挂钟显示七点一刻。火车进站的鸣笛声响起时，他抬起头向窗外望去。玻璃上的张贴画遮住了他的脸。亚茨拉菲尔走下车，他的面孔在人群中不时浮现。

他快步走出咖啡馆，抄了小路，走向战争的住处。在小巷里，他深吸一口气，开始奔跑。只需要比亚茨拉菲尔早赶到十分钟，他就能够知道一切：亚茨拉菲尔究竟向他隐瞒了什么。

***

“很好的衣橱，”站在门厅里的亚茨拉菲尔说道。

“谢谢。”战争看向那个柜子。她的微笑露出牙齿。“说实在的，我从来不需要这么大的衣橱——那是某种时髦。你永远不该赶的东西。”

亚茨拉菲尔的外套永远是最新的得体式样，他模糊地哼了一声。“别西卜的住处也有这么一个衣橱。”

“哦？”她没什么兴趣地回答。“我说了，那是某种时髦……我指的是衣橱本身，而不是服装。请不要打开它——它的门轴已经锈上了。把外衣给我就好。”她从靠近门的沙发后面拉出衣架。

“很久没有客人了？”

“一般来说，我不需要在这里与谁会面。”她说，把亚茨拉菲尔的大衣挂好。“请坐在这儿。我现在去泡茶——我刚从外面赶回来，请你原谅。”

战争回来之后，有一段时间，两人依然没有吭声。亚茨拉菲尔一如既往地开始变得局促；他端起茶杯。

“所以。”她说道。

亚茨拉菲尔的手停在半空。

“很久没见了，天使？”

沉默。

战争读不懂亚茨拉菲尔的表情：他看上去很困惑。她蹙起眉。

她的本意不是试探。她还以为是他一直没有告诉克鲁利……她沉思道，“所以，其实你自己也不知道？”

“你指的是什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“我指的是……”战争凝视着他。“不。我已经说得太多了。如果你还没有准备好……”

“加百列的左手上出现了钉伤，他——他要我保密。”他突然说道。

“那恐怕他失败了。他已经上了报纸。他们还刊了一张照片，在那上面，他的右手——”

“**右手**，”亚茨拉菲尔重复道。“那么，他的两只手上都有了圣痕。他告诉我的时候，还只有左手。”

“这是你来找我的原因，是吗？”

“不。”亚茨拉菲尔说，但迅速地补充，“算是吧。我的直觉告诉我，”他忧心忡忡地说道，“你知道些什么，我需要来找你……你瞧，非常不巧地，你是这个世界上唯一同时认识我和克鲁利的人。”

战争不作声了。过了一会，她开口，“那么——”

“为什么那样叫我？”亚茨拉菲尔打断了她。他的声音在颤抖。“刚刚你叫我‘天使’——为什么那样叫我？你说你已经说得太多了，那是什么意思？”

“亲爱的亚茨拉菲尔，”战争说道，“你还记得我们的第一次见面吗？”

“我想我还记得，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“是在叙利亚——”

他仿佛怔住了。然后，他抬起头看着战争。

“不，你是对的——“他茫然地说，“我不记得了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“战争”。哪怕她是叫这个名字，她也很少扯谎。而亚茨拉菲尔……她担心，他是不会在这种事情上被支吾过去的。他看起来真的很迷茫，而且很受伤。这一切本来就不该发生的，而临时编造一个谎言实在超出了她的能力。眼下，亚茨拉菲尔正望着她看。不怪他现在产生了好奇；之所以称之为好奇，是因为战争不指望这位神父——神父！——能单从一个称呼中推知全部的真相。

“或许，”她极慢地说道，“你可以把你的故事再讲一遍？”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。“得从哪里开始？从别西卜之死？你该在报纸上看到了那则消息。”

“我确实知道安托蒙德是别西卜，没错，”她思索道，“但我近来没和他联系。请你开始讲吧。”

她不会从他所讲的内容中得知太多新鲜事，只需要偶尔注意一下一两个重点。她消息灵通，已经获悉大部分的内容，让亚茨拉菲尔再讲一遍只是为了了解一些她很感兴趣的细节——除此之外，还是为她自己争取时间。她必须想出一个解释，要快，要准备好，如果亚茨拉菲尔要她解释一切。等到她回过神来，亚茨拉菲尔已经停了下来，似乎在盼望她说些什么。“什么？”她有点心不在焉地应道。

“我是说，”神父心烦意乱地盯着自己的指甲，“我已经知道，可以说确信，是谁杀了人……”

战争抬起头来。

“我不知道怎么告诉任何人——或许正是这一点让我来找你。你知道你和这件事没有任何联系。”

女人在心里哀叹道：唉，神父，我跟这件事的联系你都无法想象。

“还有克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我觉得我不告诉他就是背叛了他。天知道，他隐瞒我的事，我或许碰巧都搞明白了。这不是很糟糕吗？”

战争盯着他。不知为什么，他似乎变得更像她以前认识的那个亚茨拉菲尔了。不再是一个失意的神父，虽然他仿佛这一辈子都在扮演这个角色。他非常冷静，虽然非常疑惑，但完全知道自己在说什么。他不知道为什么自己会找眼前的这个人倾诉，但他知道自己没有做错。

这很危险。她的身体微微前倾，让自己的目光注入他的眼睛。

“我还是想知道，”她说，“你到底知道多少。”

她看着他，希望他明白自己指的不是谋杀案。他吞咽了一下。

“不。”他说，“我不知道任何事。”

他的重音落在“知道”上。奇怪的选择。

“一点都不？”

“有时我会想知道，但我被阻止继续想下去。”神父这么回答道。“就是这样，仿佛我是被阻止的——被我自己阻止。我一直说服自己这是所有人都会做的事，不是吗？每个人都会有这种感觉，看着什么东西，觉得似曾相识……但我是个神父，我知道，而且我记得我一生中每一刻都发生过什么，我有记忆。”他有些气喘。“不会有错的，对吧？”

“那你是从什么时候开始改变想法的？”

亚茨拉菲尔怔住了。他闭上眼睛。他回想着。

“是在事故发生后我第一次遇见加百列。”他最后说。那是一个转折，他颤栗地回想起——仿佛完全无关地——克鲁利的呼吸拂过他的感觉。但那不是重点。那——那或许以后会是重点，但在当下，在现在，它不是。“那个时候，我前所未有地感觉到，加百列知道的比我想象得多，克鲁利也是——最后，连我自己也是。我知道的比我自己想象得还多。就是这么回事……”

战争迅速回想了一下。那是大前天。昨天，他发现了加百列的圣痕。他相信那是圣痕。他为什么相信？

基督。他们先钉住他的手掌，但那无法承受基督全身的重量。于是他们在肩胛骨和耻骨周围也戳进钉子，但信徒们愤懑、痛苦的眼睛象征化了他手掌的伤痕。——是什么让那道伤口对亚茨拉菲尔来说那么真实、让它成为一道圣痕？基督。他手掌上的那个创口，楔状，在一段时间里滴着血。

“那可能不是圣痕。”她低声说。

“是啊，”亚茨拉菲尔喃喃道，“可能——”

从附近传来一声闷响。

军火商吃了一惊，下意识地环顾了一下。等她回过神的时候，亚茨拉菲尔正盯着她；他的目光前所未有地敏锐。

“克鲁利在这里，对不对？”他问道。

她突然大笑起来。“你一直都知道他要跟过来？”

“他会的，我知道！”亚茨拉菲尔回答，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我故意告诉他我要去火车站——其实我没有抱太大希望。”

他跳起身，走到那个大衣橱面前，拉开了它。

里面是空的。

他惊诧地回过头。

“不，他不在那里面。”战争摇了摇头。“他说他会在门外——”此时她也一起站起身。

他们推开门的时候，撞到了一双脚。亚茨拉菲尔犹豫地站住了：那是一对躺在地上的脚，穿着脏兮兮的男鞋。鞋子的主人一动不动。那是一具尸体。

是那个姓贝利寇斯的别西卜的手下，被称作哈斯塔的那个男人。他的手上握着一把刀。克鲁利跪在他身边。他抬起头。

“他一路跟着我过来，”他缓慢地说，仿佛对自己的愚蠢疏忽感到难以置信，“他想把我杀了。”

“亚茨拉菲尔恐怕比你聪明，你应该选择那个衣柜，”战争说。她低头看了尸体一眼。“你们现在进屋，我来处理这个家伙。”

“你怎么处理？”克鲁利说。“现在是大白天，街上都是人。”

“你们进屋。”战争说。

“可是——”亚茨拉菲尔想要开口。

“你们进屋。”战争冷冷地重复道。有些时候，她想，他们的过于固执还是和以前一样。

门在她和死者的背后关上了。

***

门在亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利的背后关上了。

一阵死寂。

“现在该怎么办？”亚茨拉菲尔说道。

“相信她，”克鲁利说。

亚茨拉菲尔有一阵没有作声。“他是怎么死的？”

“我只是推了他一下。”他苦涩地说，亚茨拉菲尔知道他厌烦的语气是一种伪装，“他不该死的，是吧？他之前还威胁过我，我没当回事。我搞砸了。”

“不是他杀的别西卜吧，是吗？”

“我们都知道不是，”克鲁利回答。

沉默。

克鲁利抬起眼睛。

“你在想什么？”他打起精神，问道。

亚茨拉菲尔与他对视。

“我以前从没有想过。如果一个人被撞到昏迷，”他说，“一定得有点速度才行，对不对？别西卜的公寓外边楼道那么狭窄。费勒女士如果滑倒，只用把手臂往后撑，就能撑到扶手下面的铁条。她有五英尺四高，如果她那样向后倒去，碰到的恐怕应该是她的肩膀。”

克鲁利瞪着他。他的大脑开始快速运转时，就会露出那样的表情。

“你还记得她死前说了什么吗？”他说。

亚茨拉菲尔点了点头。

“我看见他——”汉娜·费勒说的是，“——他疯了……”

“她指的不是别西卜。”克鲁利说。

根本就没有什么密室。在汉娜·费勒从破开的门往里望的时候，房间里还有一个人。

“她是被人推了一下。”亚茨拉菲尔看起来非常悲伤，仿佛被激怒了。“他想让她死。他谋杀了两个人。”

这时候，有钥匙在门锁里转动，战争推开了门。似乎没人想知道她把尸体送去哪儿了。她走进来，非常诧异地看见两位来客已经站起了身，克鲁利把外套递给亚茨拉菲尔，手里揣着一支她的手电筒。

“对不起，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“但我们必须得告辞了。”

战争挑挑眉。她准备的解释完全没有用上。“我以为——”

“下次，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，“下次我们会再找你；现在不行……我们这就要走。”

门再次关上，他们快步下了楼梯。在亚茨拉菲尔身后，他能感受到克鲁利的那双眼睛。当他开口的时候，亚茨拉菲尔意识到，此刻的自己似乎愿意回答他的一切问题。克鲁利说：“我们接下来去哪里？”

“回去，”他回答道。

“回到哪里去？”

他转过身，和克鲁利面对面。“我们首先得去一次教堂。我们一起。”


	9. Chapter 9

亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利走后，她突然间觉得有那么一点无所适从。干她这一行的，连无所适从感都得定量配给。她坐在椅子上，皱着眉思索了一会。接着，她跳起身，抓起电话听筒，拨出一个号码。

“战争？”电话那端传来一阵噪音，她把听筒和耳朵靠得更近了些。“很久没联络了，呃？”

“恐怕是的。做得如何？”

“这不用你来操心。听着，有事要发生了。”

她放下听筒，叹了口气。电话那端应答的那位沉默了好一会。她再次把嘴凑上电话。

“好吧，我没想到会这么快。”

她对着听筒愣了一会。“我也不能肯定是否如此……”

她们迅速地交换了讯息，期间，她发现自己逐渐眉头深锁。事情比她想象得要复杂；电话那头的人比她更熟悉当时的情况。她——电话那头的那个人——告诉她一切的时候，语气听起来越来越弱。

“你没在哭吧？”她狐疑地问。

“当然没有，‘战争’，”电话那头的人咬牙切齿地把她的称呼叫了出来，“我只是累了。”

她迟疑了一下。“我们接下来该怎么办？”

“我没法赶过来，你知道的。我**退休**了。你答应过我的。如果你可以，请你搞定这一切，”电话那头的女人说。

电话挂断之后，战争突然感到有点无力。她闭上眼睛，发觉自己从未拥有过如此强烈的想要向人倾诉的欲望。和死亡的通话并没有让她更为决断。战争不会感情用事。战争从不感情用事。她必须永远冷静、永远冷漠。但此刻，她环顾四周，突然希望把一切都讲出来，讲给街上随便哪个陌生人，哪怕被当成疯子；或者讲给上帝，让祂再听一遍祂自己制造的故事。管他呢，这只是一个一句话的故事——

——天启曾经发生过。**人类**胜利了。

在斯洛文尼亚偶然遇到饥荒的时候，她和他喝了几杯。他们那时也聊起了天启。毕竟，如果不提到这个，他们实在没什么可谈的。“祂已经不是《旧约》里的那个样子。惩罚手段可不再限于硫磺与火。”他说道。接着他们就沉默了。他们都不感到痛苦，但奇怪的是似乎有痛苦在他们之间。他们都记得祂是怎么说的：“我已经厌倦。”

厌倦了什么，总之这是不可言说。战争站了起来。这从来不在他们的考虑范围内，他们不过是祂筑造的机器。他们堕落——堕落是错误的用词。应该这么说：他们来到人间。记忆是不能存留的，因为只有上帝所承认的才是真相，天启前的记忆也就失去了意义。只有他们四个还保存着一切记忆。

被称为“战争”的女人走到窗前，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利已经离开了视野。

亚茨拉菲尔是不是想起了一些事？这预示着什么？

（**“刚刚你叫我‘天使’——为什么那样叫我？你说你已经说得太多了，那是什么意思？”**亚茨拉菲尔问道，他的声音里似乎有些颤抖。那颤抖是什么意思？也许是恐惧，她冷静地思忖道。也可能是激动：是不是在他背后有些其他他不知情的事在发生？或者，只是好奇。当然，也可能只是感到冷。那是个早晨。）

或许，她烦躁地想道，只是或许。他一定什么都没有想起来。

（**“有时我会想知道，但我被阻止继续想下去。就是这样，仿佛我是被阻止的——被我自己阻止。”**他说。）

（**“每个人都会有这种感觉，对吗？看到什么，感觉似曾相识——”**）

他被**阻止**继续想下去：她不明白这是什么意思。刚刚的通话也没有给这一个解释，但她能理解。电话那端的那位同僚——她现在已经觉得直呼她的名字过于奇怪——太累了。如果她不愿意给出回答，那就算了吧……显然，她漫不经心地（而且有些愤怒地）想道，当然了，是她太傻了——那个能够阻止一切的自然是祂。祂是不是改造了那个天使的大脑？是不是因为如此，连被她调动起来的好奇也因为哈斯塔突如其来的死而自然地结束了？

祂阻止他们回想起一切。是这样的，对吧？

连她自己都有事想不起来。那是在天启之后的某一天；她——那个时候她还没有被以“她”而称——被上帝召去。然后呢？他们谈了什么，她和上帝之间发生了什么，她已经全部遗忘，彻彻底底地。

她需要仔细想想。

她需要——

不，她知道自己要做什么了。她抓起出门穿的外套。几十秒内，她飞奔下楼。如果运气好，她还能赶上他们俩——

***

教堂异常宏伟，在正午的光辉下出现在广场的另一端。那是一座并不绝顶出色的建筑，不像这个世界上其他真正伟大的教堂一样，但没有人会说它和那些教堂相比不够接近上帝。在广场远教堂的那端，有几个孩子在喂鸽子。鸽子耐心地等着他们把面包掰碎，丢在地上，然后它们才低头去啄。在广场两边，两排修葺整齐的树木向中间逼近，顺着它们，路人的目光将直接汇聚在教堂上。

“不，现在不行。”亚茨拉菲尔沉思道。“正午人太多了。”

“我想不出你为什么要去那儿。”克鲁利呼出一口气。“如果你是去找加百列，大可不必带上我。”

“恰恰相反，”克鲁利看向亚茨拉菲尔，神父心事重重地说，“我们是要尽其所能避开他。”

克鲁利和他并肩走着，假装随意地、专注地端详着他。“我不能指望你告诉我我们是要干什么去了，对吗？”

“哦，不，我当然得告诉你，”他回答道，“我们是去找一个东西。”

克鲁利冲他挑起眉。

“嗯，”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。“我只是想知道真相，不是吗？我想他们已经结案，现在恐怕一切都没有意义了。除了真相以外。”

他在谈论真相的时候，克鲁利默想道，指的是关于这场谋杀案的真相。

“噢，不。”在这时，亚茨拉菲尔嘟囔了一声。“那是加百列……上帝啊，我们得——”

他拽了克鲁利一下，两人跑进两旁树木狭窄的余荫，加百列走了出来，步伐很大，两手空空。克鲁利感到亚茨拉菲尔在他身边松了口气：这意味着他没有把亚茨拉菲尔要找的那样东西带走。五分钟后，他们来到教堂门口，途中，亚茨拉菲尔不断向后张望着。在走廊上，他们碰到了米达伦。

“噢，你好，米达伦。”亚茨拉菲尔清了清嗓子，“呃，不知道加百列到哪里去了？”

米达伦还是老样子，简慢、清晰，像一扇面无表情的窗户。他很明显地刻意无视了克鲁利。克鲁利不打算抱怨。

“很不巧他刚走，”他回答道，“他请了假。”

“他不是刚请过假吗？”克鲁利说。亚茨拉菲尔担心地瞥了他一眼。

米达伦用一种淡漠的方式回了答克鲁利的问题，即虽然内容在应付克鲁利，但是是对着亚茨拉菲尔说的。“显然他有要事缠身。据说他会出一趟远门。”

“啊，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“那太可惜了——嗯，米歇尔在吗？”

“我想他在小礼拜堂。”对方没什么兴趣地回答，迈开步子离开了。

“这位先生想去一趟主祭坛，”亚茨拉菲尔冲他的背影喊道，“容我问一句，今天——”

“现在主祭坛不开放，”是他得到的回答。

亚茨拉菲尔挫败地叹了口气。克鲁利没来由地感到生气；他不会说出口的是，亚茨拉菲尔没有任何理由让他的同事这样对他。“所以看来你要找的东西在主祭坛？真是诸事不顺，是不？”

“不，”亚茨拉菲尔思索着说，“这可能正是个好机会。唯一的问题就是小礼拜堂和主祭坛隔得还是太近了。”

克鲁利张着嘴看着他。“你在建议我们潜入主祭坛。”

“呃，是的？”亚茨拉菲尔看向他，眼睛闪闪发亮，他露出了他今天的第一个笑容。“你会帮我这个忙的，对吧？”

他想说“当然”，不过用一阵微微的摇头代替了。令人惊讶地，亚茨拉菲尔理解了他的意思。他们一路沿着没有点亮点灯的、略为昏暗的走廊走去，这个走廊与主祭坛之间的门已经锁上了。克鲁利在两分钟之内就解决了那把锁。悄无声息地，他们一同潜入主祭坛。门在他们身后掩上，他只能祈祷没有人看见他们，也没有人发现这道没有锁上的门。虽然有巨大的彩绘玻璃窗，天花板上有一方光线打下来，主祭坛周围依旧昏暗，正午的阳光被一定程度地挡在外面。一刻钟徒劳无功的搜索之后，亚茨拉菲尔俯下身，将手电筒照进主祭坛的下方。

“看这里，”他悄声说。

主祭坛的底下很难清扫，已经积起一层薄灰。但有那么一小段地方，灰要更薄一些。这里就在不久前放过一个矩形的物件，但后来又被人拖了出来。

“加百列真的把那台打字机藏在了这里，”亚茨拉菲尔说道，依然有些难以置信，“看在上帝的份上，这也太亵渎了！我简直不敢相信——那天他是从主祭坛出来在走廊里见我的——我早该想到。”

克鲁利稍微努力了一下才没做出目瞪口呆的表情：虽然他已经大概窥到了一点真相，“**加百列**把**那台打字机**藏在了这里”这句话的信息量依然太大了。

“我们得去——”

“加百列家。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“这会是我这辈子第一次犯罪，如果这能让你高兴起来的话。”

“你从未停止给我惊喜，”克鲁利干巴巴地说。他感到一种熟悉又陌生的雀跃，关于亚茨拉菲尔的雀跃。他们缓缓拉开了门。一切顺利。两分钟后，他们回到空无一人的走廊。

***

他们决定，既然加百列已经离开，那么一切都不需要急；他们等到晚上，仿佛在刻意回避那场谋杀。在路上，克鲁利突然停了下来。亚茨拉菲尔疑惑地看着他。

“你是什么时候开始知道——呃，开始怀疑加百列的？”

“噢，从一开始。”亚茨拉菲尔说道。看见克鲁利脸上的表情时，他又笑了。“你瞧，不是因为别的——只是因为他是唯一一个不该出现在那里的人。他的出现实在太巧合了。费勒女士和加百列的交情大家都知道，但她和别西卜之间竟然也有联系——她曾经进过别西卜的门，记得吧？第二天早晨，我才想明白这一点……该怀疑的不是汉娜·费勒，而应该是加百列。”

他若有所思地继续说道，“还有那封信。”

克鲁利吃了一惊。

“那封信从没有真正写出对方是男人还是女人，对吧？”亚茨拉菲尔说。他们的脚步此刻同步了。

他们沉默了一会。“我想叫你非凡的爱人、圣洁的美人和真正的天使，难道没有人这样叫过你？但你一直如此犹豫……难道你从未想过要做出行动？”最后，亚茨拉菲尔轻声引用道。“他是这么写的，对吗？”

“是的，”克鲁利闷声说道，“很不像他——”

“我得承认这很蠢，但是，我一直在想，为什么他要说‘**真正的**天使’？”亚茨拉菲尔说。

他侧过头，似乎并不希望能与克鲁利四目相对。

“如果是加百列——那我们都知道，他有一个大天使的名字。”

“这可算不上什么证据，”克鲁利反驳道。

“但这就是你想要告诉我的事。”

这不是个问题，克鲁利本来不用回答——

“你的意思是说，那件你知道我知道但我不肯告诉你的事。”他挖苦地说。那时，当着警察局长的面，他似乎在说出“她”这个代词时过于犹豫了——那时他就担心亚茨拉菲尔会意识到这一点。

“我们总是会把事情搞得过于复杂，是不？”亚茨拉菲尔的表情微妙；他抿起嘴，看上去好像是笑了。“在那天，警察局长走了之后，你所说的——就是这个。”这是个陈述句，但听起来像个疑问。

“有关别西卜？有关他们俩？”克鲁利说，然后用一种承认的语气说道，“是的。”

“你早该告诉我。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我们就不会兜这么大的圈子。”

“没错，我早该告诉你，”克鲁利回答道。

“为什么不？”

“我们到了，”克鲁利说，紧了紧风衣，用眼神示意前面那座房子，“如果你告诉我的地址没错的话。”

***

“这真的很不一样。”门在他们身后关上，黑漆漆的房间让亚茨拉菲尔打了个寒战；他们先前的对话也被关在了外面。

“什么很不一样？擅闯民宅和什么——礼貌地敲门进来？”克鲁利说道。他的眼睛快速地适应着周围的黑暗。

“我想我们得开一下灯——”亚茨拉菲尔在他身边说。现在，一切的轮廓还沉在黑夜中，没有那么清晰。很快，克鲁利想，很快他就能看清东西了。

“开关在那边，”克鲁利说，“如果你想让周围的人起疑的话，请自便。”他活动了一下手腕，打开了手电筒。

加百列的房子不算大，但内部装潢显然花了大价钱。用了很长时间，他们查看了起居室和盥洗室，一间会客厅，还有一间桌球室（桌球室？克鲁利几乎看见了亚茨拉菲尔的表情，虽然他们在黑暗里——桌球室？认真的？）。很快，就只剩下最后一间房间了。那是加百列的书房，宽敞得出奇，正对着起居室，与大门遥遥相望，连接着阳台；有一张书桌，摆在靠近阳台的那面墙边。

他们一眼就看到了它。一台打字机，安静地放在书桌上。

亚茨拉菲尔拿起了它。在它的底座上刻着加百列的名字。

“这就是他要拿走它的原因——”神父说道，但被克鲁利打断了。

“不，”克鲁利接过那台打字机。打字机上的横杠断了，克鲁利知道自己看见的是什么：从前，在监狱里，在打字机里面，还有人曾经藏进过钱和香烟。他把打字机放回桌上。“这不是所有的原因——”加百列的桌上有一把裁纸刀，他抓过那把刀，用左手按住了那台打字机。一刻钟之后，键盘和顶盖被撬了下来。那里面有另外一把刀，上面还沾着早已凝固的血迹。在它周围已经被撕裂、发皱的是被写得密密麻麻的一沓信纸。他认出那是别西卜的字迹。

亚茨拉菲尔的声音发紧，有点兴奋。“你觉得这会有多重要？”

“这是他想要带走的东西；应该非常、非常重要，”克鲁利说。

神父把那叠纸抽出来，小心地摊平。“我们——”

“噢，不，**你**看吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔抬起了头。

“说真的，”克鲁利解释道，“我真的不关心他们俩之间发生了什么。对我来说，真相到此为止——加百列杀了别西卜。就这样。恐怕木已成舟了。”

亚茨拉菲尔知道他在推诿，他在因为什么事而不舒服；但不知是因为在加百列的宅中此时气氛如此紧张，还是出于他对他一贯的理解，他没有多说什么。他开始低头看着手上的那些信纸；克鲁利走开了。从什么时候开始，他思索道，他开始感觉到这种焦灼的等待？他不知道有什么会发生，这会和亚茨拉菲尔有关吗？这会和一切有关吗？在亚茨拉菲尔关心的问题上，他总是承诺得比事实要少，而他感到不舒服的是，本该可以不这样——本可能是反过来。他走上阳台，往外望去：街上空无一人。至少，在他的视线所及，空无一人。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔的声音从他背后传来。他的语气有些异样。

他回过头。“你必须得看看这个。”亚茨拉菲尔抬起头来，他们的视线相遇了。亚茨拉菲尔看起来很困惑，困惑而茫然，茫然到了惊恐的地步。他从来没有看到过神父露出这样的表情。

他随手掩上阳台的门，走到他身边，和他一起低头看着他手上的信纸。但是他没有来得及看到一个字。从他们的身后传来一个声音：

“谁在那里？”

他们同时转过身。

在这之前，他们都没有听见加百列的脚步声。

房间的灯亮了，加百列冷冷地打量着他们。

亚茨拉菲尔手上的那沓纸掉落在地。他们三个人同时低头看着它；在克鲁利抬起头时，他看到的第一件事是加百列走到墙边，在用墙纸掩住的一方极小的壁龛中掏出一把手枪。他们看见了枪口。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *指的是战争、瘟疫、饥荒和死亡。这时污染还叫瘟疫。


	10. Chapter 10

他们盯着加百列，加百列却没有真正在看他们。克鲁利此刻才开始后悔：该死的，为什么他没有选择和亚茨拉菲尔一起看那些别西卜留下的东西？现在，亚茨拉菲尔知道一切——而他一无所知。他们必须要说些什么，他们必须要——

亚茨拉菲尔开了口。“我看到了。我——”他的语气里充满着令人绝望的不确定，克鲁利拼命阻止自己闭上眼睛。他指的是什么？克鲁利突然想，是别西卜的——还是别的？他们看不见他的手心，但他的额头：那是第三处圣痕。

“我当然知道你看到了，”加百列嗤笑道。

“那些都是真的吗？”亚茨拉菲尔低声问道。

“绝对，”主教说。

亚茨拉菲尔低下头。克鲁利的大脑中一片空白。他不明白为什么加百列还没有开枪——他不明白。或许加百列自己也不明白。

当神父再次抬起头的时候，他似乎比先前坚定了一些。

“如果那些是真的，”他说道，“你就不应该杀我。”他在说“我”这个词时犹豫了一下；他是想说“我们”的。

“为什么？就因为我们是同一边的？”加百列皱起鼻子，“别忘了，你是个叛徒，亚茨拉菲尔。**我**是正当的。”

“那你杀死别西卜呢？”亚茨拉菲尔说，现在他完全抬起了头。“那也是因为‘正当’？”

有一瞬间，加百列似乎想要扣下扳机。但他没有。

“我是叛徒，没错——”亚茨拉菲尔说。克鲁利感到一阵心痛：他能够看见亚茨拉菲尔在说出“叛徒”两个字时眼底的虚无。“但是，我的意思是——你杀我是没有用的……你明明知道这一点。”

“或者，”神父继续说道，声音里有那种孤注一掷般的希望，“还是你其实也根本不确定？就和你杀死别西卜那时一样？就和你杀死别西卜之后那样？”

“闭嘴，”加百列咆哮道。

“加百列，”亚茨拉菲尔说，他的声音已经撑不住了。“你一直都在那个大衣橱里。你整夜都在那里，和尸体在一起，对不对？因为你那个时候还是认为他确实是死了——”

加百列的手在颤抖。

亚茨拉菲尔看了克鲁利一眼，又转回头去。克鲁利不敢推测他的眼神：那仿佛一种他不会说的语言。他感到一阵不明所以的似曾相识，仿佛，仿佛——

“如果你想的话，杀死我。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“试试看。”

克鲁利往前一步，他的脚踏在别西卜散落在地的稿纸上。“听着，我一点都不知道你们在说什么。”他的嗓子比他想象的要干涩得多。“但是你做不到，加百列。因为——”

“所以他不知道？”加百列说。

主教扯了扯嘴角，转向克鲁利。“那就很好解决了，是不是？”他说，“我只用把你给杀了，然后就只剩下亚茨拉菲尔了。”

他把枪对准了他。克鲁利感到一阵漠然：他知道加百列会这么做，他会选择除掉他能除掉的，操纵他能操纵的。那么现在，就只有最后一个方案了。

“你做不到。”他重复道，“因为我已经发现了这把枪。在你进门之前。枪里已经没有子弹了。你不能杀掉任何人。”

他倒数三秒。

三。他暗地里希望亚茨拉菲尔的眼神不要太过明显；只要他不揭穿他，他还能继续维持这个谎。

二。他看见加百列犹豫，就那么一瞬间。他的手指还在扳机上。

一。这个把戏最多能维持三秒；继续下去是不可能的，没有人会这么愚蠢。而这个把戏中最重要的就是时机。就像所有的事一样，克鲁利知道，必须要算好时间。你需要把握好时机，然后你才能活下来。

在最后一秒发生了很多事。枪声仿佛震耳欲聋。在加百列的枪声响起的瞬间，克鲁利用力推了亚茨拉菲尔一把；他们俩一起扑倒在地，滚进书桌下边。子弹与克鲁利擦肩而过；其实在那个瞬间，克鲁利已经靠他的听觉捕捉到了发生的一切；但要等到他们在桌底喘着粗气坐起身来的时候，他才有时间思考，才能意识到自己听见的是什么。

有两声枪响。

他们钻出桌子的时候，第一眼看到的是加百列的尸体。他们看见战争站在他们面前，低头端详着他。

她抬起眼睛，手上还拿着她的手枪。“身手很快，小伙子们，”她说，“现在，去门廊等我。”

他们瞪着她。

她不耐烦地瞪了回来。“怎么，你们还想自己离开？十五分钟之后就会有被吵醒的人想要知道发生了什么事了。现在，赶快；我来搞定他。”

***

站在门廊上，他们盯着彼此。

“你不能——”克鲁利徒劳地说道。

“对不起。”亚茨拉菲尔说。“我恐怕做不到。”

“你不用道歉。”

“噢，不，亲爱的，我想我必须得道歉。”亚茨拉菲尔非常、非常悲伤地说道。

克鲁利挑起一边眉毛。他是什么意思？他当然不需要道歉——克鲁利可以等。他难道没有等过吗？这对他来说真的不算难。只是要等到亚茨拉菲尔能够告诉他一切——这几个小时以来发生过的一切——

亚茨拉菲尔看向他的身后。他转过身；叫“战争”的女人站在他身后。

她看着他们，疑惑地眨了眨眼。她挥了挥手中的车钥匙。克鲁利往后一步，亚茨拉菲尔倾身向前。他还在斟酌要说什么。最后，他叹了口气。

“你不是战争，对吧？”

她的表情似乎没什么变化。过了好一会，她感兴趣地笑了。

“从什么时候开始——？”她问道。

“刚刚，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“虽然我确实好奇过，你把别西卜的尸体弄去了哪儿。”他停了下来，沉思了一会。“我想，哪怕祂认为祂不需要我们，恐怕他们还是需要你们四个。我不知道我有没有猜对，但是，你是死亡……对吗？”

死亡没有否认。“战争决定退休了。”她最后说。现在，她兼是两者。有什么关系？她想道，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利……他们总会知道的。等他们在这里的身躯死去之后，他们会再见到他一次；那时候他们就会明白了。

亚茨拉菲尔再次陷入沉默。他露出了当他发现有什么东西难以启齿时会露出的表情。

“那么……嗯，”他说，然后又停了下来。“我在想……你能不能帮我们一个忙？”

死亡看着他。“什么忙？”她最后说。

“你是死亡，”他回答，“你和另外三位一定很不同。那么，或许你能让我们知道真相。”他的声音里充满着不肯定和渴望。

“我以为**你**已经知道了真相。”

“不……”亚茨拉菲尔说。他似乎乏于用词了。“我是说…？我是**被告知**了真相。我想说的是——”他声音的边缘有绝望在滴落：他正在下决心。他正在帮他们两个做决定。“——让我们知道真相，死亡。给我们真相。让它——让它回来。让它回来……就像你拿走别人的生命一样——你做得到吗？你一定能做到，对不对？给我们圣启，给我们——给我们随便什么。让它回来——”

死亡一动不动。

“你凭什么认为我可以做到？”她问。

亚茨拉菲尔移开目光。

“那可能根本不是圣痕，”她最后说，重复了她这天上午所说过的话。

“我知道，”亚茨拉菲尔回答，“那可以是他划伤的自己，然后——只需要每天上一点石炭酸——”

“那也可能是假的。”死亡指向地面上散落的、别西卜留下的信纸，低声说道。”总有可能是一个谎言。”

克鲁利麻木地站在原地，他不知道这一切是为了什么：他几乎无法分析自己突如其来的悲痛，仿佛自己失去了什么东西，再也要不回来。他看着亚茨拉菲尔，而神父没有回头。

“如果——”亚茨拉菲尔说。“如果——”

一声叹息。

死亡微微抬起手臂，克鲁利盯着它落了下来。

一开始是一种急切的渴望。并不太令人难过，只是缓慢得有些难熬，他知道有什么事发生了，但感觉不到。他的大脑应该被逐渐填满；他耐心地等待着。但那样的事没有发生。相反，他的大脑空旷得很；什么都没有。但是，在一片空无之中，他四处望着，最后看到了——看到了有什么东西正从不知何处伸展开来：好像是树枝。

树枝，他想。树干在哪儿呢？

在他的脑海中，他伸出手去碰那段枝条。它断了。在它坠落的那一瞬间，洪水涨了起来，然后落下。第一个春天：那个时候它还不叫春天，它没有名字。没有修建整齐的行道树长在路的两端。没有路。伊甸园里还没有人类的名字。一切都没有名字。他想尖叫，但叫不出来；他呼吸，他伸展，他奔跑，直到精疲力竭。

但这不是一种糟糕的感觉。

在一阵几乎令人感到恐慌的狂喜过去之后，他转向亚茨拉菲尔，在他的眼里是一线惶恐，他的手在颤抖，他知道为什么；他知道那不是出于恐惧，也不是出于难以置信；克鲁利屏住呼吸。他知道那是因为没有人类能够一口气接纳那么多爱与死。同时，像利刃一样戳穿了他的还有另一种全新的恍悟——

他不愿意说，也不会说出来。如果那样只会徒增痛苦。有关他为什么要隐瞒他们俩的上司在那两句躯体里面的爱情；有关那条小巷，和所有的沉默，其中有一个共同的缘由，这个缘由一直没有改变过。

“我们得赶紧离开，”他低声说。

***

他们猫腰离开宅子的时候，死亡走在最前面。她——或者他，这代词对他又有什么意义？——她的脑海里是那天晚上的情景：就像任何一次别的死亡一样，别西卜从自己的躯体里走出来，看到了她。“所以我们真的他妈的猜对了，是吗？”她不记得她那时回答了什么。但她回过头的时候，看见了加百列。他没有看见她。她谁都没有看见。他就站在那儿，什么都没有看，什么都没有说。她知道亚茨拉菲尔知道这一部分的真相——不然他不会特意告诉她，特蕾西夫人告诉过克鲁利，沙德威尔看见过加百列，不过是在几天前。早在那时他就在别西卜家里待着，一直没有出来过。沙德威尔能留意到他看见过那么一个人，但他不会记得他**再也没**看见过他。没有人知道那几天他们在别西卜的住处做了些什么，更没有人知道当别西卜离开时，加百列一个人待在那里做什么。

是不是蓄谋已久的谋杀？是不是双方自愿的谋杀？我把你杀了，亲爱的，（加百列不会说这个词，）好让我们确定我们发现的是不是真的。那天他死了，是他杀死的他，他下手如此用力，把骨头、发丝都砍断，鲜血铺满了地板。而他低头看着他，这是他这辈子杀的第一个人，他是主教，他不会犯罪，他是正当的，但一切都如此顺利，仿佛他已经像这样杀死过无数人。然后他是不是后悔了？他后悔了，他突然意识到，哪怕他们是真的触及了真相而不是疯了，对他来说，对他这具此时只能称得上凡夫俗子的躯壳来说，别西卜已经死了。他面对的是一具冰冷的尸体。他再也不可能见到他。他挑了一块干净的地方，在别西卜的身边，他一直跪到尸僵出现。

夜晚过去，白天来临。他冷静了下来。他知道很快会有人来找别西卜，但他无处可去。别西卜的打字机。他让别西卜写的手稿，记下了他们发现的所有事。有一封性别指代不明的情书，他决定留下它。连着那把刀，他把它们全部塞进打字机里面。他躲进了那个大衣柜。七点二十分，加百列听到门被撞开，听到惊恐的吸气，听到有两个脚步声在迅速下楼。他知道他要把握好这个机会：马上就会有很多人——很多人。他推开衣柜门，走了出来。迎面撞上了汉娜·费勒——她是那个替他们保守秘密的人。听到响动，她出门查看情况。他别无选择，推了她一把。她是个年老的妇人，哪怕再健康，她也已经老了——

他奔下楼。底层楼梯旁边有一个昏暗的空室，大家把火腿挂在那儿。从底楼到一楼的台阶要比一楼以上楼层之间的台阶少些，当他把自己藏好的时候，第一个人跑了下来，发现了被撞开的门和尸体。越来越多的人下了楼，与此同时，加百列看到沙德威尔跑上台阶。

他从不屑于知道他的名字，只知道他是巡逻那条街道的人。他不能确定这时街道上是否空无一人，如果有人的话，那个人就能够证明他在那个早晨**从未****走上过那条街道**；但他必须要赌一把——他从藏身处走了出来，奔上街道。在接下来的两分钟里，他就待在旁边的那条小巷里。街道上仍旧空旷无人，但两分钟后，他听见了吵闹声。他走了出来。他只是一个恰巧路过的人。别无其他。

没有人看见他。

有这么一个说法：除了圣徒，被恶魔附身的也可能拥有圣痕。死亡不关心究竟是怎么回事。她知道亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利没有看见的是，她杀死加百列的那具躯体时，从那里面走出来的是什么：是一个灵魂，还是两个。

***

**尾声：**一个世纪前

**1819年11月，大马士革**

让我们回想事情的开始，这回是一切真正的开始。城市到处都在疯传，税收提升了三倍。在卡洛琳王妃离去之后，整个耶路撒冷的百姓都不太好过。日子一年比一年难熬，而今年实在太过分了。有些人甚至开始后悔，卡洛琳王妃对他们太好，招致了土耳其人加倍的盘剥。大家都在说，苛捐杂税以后还能再多。死亡的深色长袍没有让他显得太过显眼。客栈非常破旧；他屈起腿来坐在软垫上，对身边的脏乱不以为意：虱子和苍蝇是不敢来打扰他的。

门被推开的时候发出吱呀的响声；他睁开眼睛，意识到自己可能错过了几次敲门声。有个男人站在他面前。他的神色局促、礼貌，双手紧紧握在胸前。外面鸡飞狗跳的，他似乎连一根发梢都没乱；他看上去似乎是会因为这一点而感到羞愧的那种人。正因为如此，哪怕漠不关心如死亡，也能看出来他神情里的那一丝挑衅和歇斯底里是最近才带上的；那并不属于他，只是一场反叛的后遗症，死亡在无数死者的脸上看到过那种神情。

“你是——”

“您是死亡，没错吧？”他急匆匆地说，然后睁大了眼睛，仿佛意识到他还没有介绍自己。“哦，抱歉——亚茨拉菲尔。”

“我听说过你。你是那个守护东门的。”

他有些伤心地笑了。“曾是。”

死亡这才想起来，天启发生之后，天堂和地狱都不复存在了。或许那也算不上一个天启，只是一次惩罚。他不想揣摩祂老人家的心思；毕竟，现在确实如此：只有人类活了下来，人类自己作践着自己——这边，在大马士革，他知道马上就要有一场叛乱。战争告诉他了。他们那些受到惩罚的，堕落半程或上升半程，最后丧失所有记忆。他暗地里想笑：

“你也可见这里一片混乱。如果你曾是而现在不是，亚茨拉菲尔，你根本到不了这里。”

他迟疑了一下。“马上就不是了。”他说，“我和祂有个协定。祂多给了我五十年。”

“为了什么？”

沉默持续了一会。“为了找到伊甸园之蛇。”

死亡抬起头。

“克蠕戾？”

这么说，那个家伙出亡了。他不知道他是怎么瞒过祂的。这有点不可思议。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔仿佛无意识地纠正道。“他——他就是消失了。我不知道他做了什么——”（他在说这句话的时候眼神有些躲闪。他知道，死亡思忖道，他肯定知道，只是不肯说。）“——反正似乎连祂一时都找不到他。但这只是时间问题：他不能瞒过祂一辈子……但我说我会帮忙找他。”

“我不能帮上什么忙。”

“不，”天使回答道，“我已经找到他了。我是——来拜托你一件别的事。”他的表情一瞬间变得痛苦了。“你知道，他是不会……他是不会愿意失去所有记忆的——我是指，他不会让上帝这么做。所以，我就想到了你——不知道你能不能，呃。帮我——帮他一个忙。”

“你是说，让我消除他的记忆。”死亡说。“他在哪儿？”

“他就在外面。”

“你和他商量过了吗？”

“是——是的，”亚茨拉菲尔不确定地说。最后，他败下阵来。

“好吧，没有……他不会愿意——他不会愿意忘记——”

他看起来似乎要哭了。死亡皱起眉头。

“如果是这样，”他说道，但没有说完。

“我只是觉得他不应该痛苦。”天使低声说。

死亡没有说话。“让他进来吧。”最后他回答。

亚茨拉菲尔走向门口。在他迈出去的那一刻，死亡叫住了他。他回过头来。死亡对感情没有太多共情；他的语气是纯粹的好奇。

“等你们重生之后，”他问，“等你们以人类的身份出生之后，你们会怎么做？”

对方有一阵子没有作声。然后，死亡感兴趣地发现，亚茨拉菲尔微笑了。“我听说，只要足够坚定，就能阻止以后的自己想起一切。我想我不会——我想我不会有事的。”

“我问的是**你们**。”

亚茨拉菲尔停顿了一会。他抬头看了一眼死亡。“会——很不同，我想。”他的声音几乎低不可闻。他明白他的意思：一切结束之后，“他们”这个概念可能根本不会再存在了。他以为他不会再继续说下去，他以为他就要走去叫克鲁利，以结束这场最后的谈话。

“我会不记得以前见过你，还有他——在对于那个我而言的一切发生之前就见过。这些日子我一直在想——”但是，亚茨拉菲尔继续说道，并且再次微笑了一下，但他的声音已经破碎了。“这很难以想象，不是吗？我是说，我和他——我们会再初遇一次。”

fin.


End file.
